EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA NUEVA VIDA
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: Kate y Rick van, por fin, a dar el paso que siempre habían esperado por fin iban a empezar una nueva vida y nada los podía detener. Es un final alternativo del 6x23 que en algunos caps puede contener escenas de adultos, dadle una oportunidad pls :) Dejar reviews please con lo que querais que suceda :)
1. EL COMIENZO

Era la mujer más maravillosa y extraordinaria que él hubiese visto jamás. Estaba preciosa, deslumbrante, maravillosamente encantadora toda vestida de blanco con el mismo vestido que su madre, Johanna Beckett, había llevado tiempo atrás para casarse con Jim. Esos pensamientos recorrían su mente cuando se percato de que su suegro le tendía la mano de Kate y sólo entonces la cogió y la agarró bien fuerte con la certeza de que nunca jamás la soltaría. Ambos se sentaron frente al altar improvisado por Alexis y Martha para escuchar las palabras que el Padre Baxter tenía que decirles, pero ellos sumergidos en aquel momento solo estaban pendientes el uno del otro, el azul de los ojos de él mezclado con el verde avellana de ella, éste era uno de esos momentos en los que no existía nadie excepto ellos a pesar de las 200 personas invitadas a la boda.

Kate se entretuvo un momento mirando al que en unos minutos sería por fin su marido; Richard iba lustrosamente vestido con un smoking negro de camisa blanca y pajarita negra, el pelo engominado y con ese mechón suelto que a Kate tanto le gustaba apartar de su cara, pero lo que más la impresiono fue cuando se sumergió en sus ojos del color del océano, los cuales ahora estaban ahogados en lágrimas y la miraban con tal devoción que no pudo reprimir las suyas. Estaban tan perdidos en ese amor que no se percataron de que el sacerdote les llamaba y fue a la segunda cuando ambos reaccionaron y una risita surgió entre el público. Era el día más feliz en la vida de Kate y también en la de Rick y nada podía estropearlo.

"Perdón Padre, es que esta mujer es capaz de distraerme hasta en el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, perdón y continúe por favor."

"Les estaba diciendo que ante todos los aquí reunidos, ustedes, futuros marido y mujer, deben decir sus votos para que todos seamos testigos de la promesa de su amor, Katherine,¿ le gustaría empezar?"

Beckett se quedo sin palabras y se giró a mirar a todos los allí presentes, a algunos los conocía más que a otros; familiares, amigos y compañeros de la comisaría, había incluso compañeros de la universidad. Todos, absolutamente todos le sonreían y la última a la que vio fue a su dama de honor y mejor amiga, Lanie Parish, quien llorando le decía sin palabras que se atreviera y ella se volvió hacía la única persona a la que tenía que prometerle algo y se olvidó del mundo.

"Desde ahora en adelante, yo, Katherine Houghton Beckett, prometo tomarte como el compañero fiel que siempre has sido para toda la vida. Prometo cuidarte, honrarte y apoyarte en nuestra vida juntos. Juro que jamás en la vida te aburrirás de mi ni yo me aburriré de ti porque en estos seis años nuestra relación, nuestro compañerismo ha sido lo más grande que me haya podido pasar y en este caminar juntos hemos tenido problemas y muchas veces ha sido difícil pero lo hemos conseguido, siempre estando juntos y prometo seguir cubriéndote las espaldas cuando lo necesites. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre dejarte entrar en mi vida, nunca levantar un muro porque tú eres mi prioridad y mi futuro. Te quiero, siempre."

Se escuchó un sollozo proveniente de detrás de la novia y ésta supuso que sería de su padre, emocionado de ver a la hija dando este gran paso y estaba segura de que su suegra estaba igual. Entonces le tendieron el anillo y ella con delicadeza agarró la mano de su marido y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular sellando su amor. Miró a sus ojos azules y Rick sin que el Padre le diese permiso comenzó a hablar observandola directamente a los ojos y sin soltarla de las manos.

"Kate, yo Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, prometo tomarte como mi única y más leal inspiración. Durante cuatro años pude conocerte en profundidad y tener una relación que jamás había tenido con nadie, no me importaba que no sintieses lo mismo por mi porque con lo que teníamos, con esa confianza y ese compañerismo me bastaba pero desde el día en que quebraste tu muro y me permitiste entrar, prometí que jamás te abandonaría y hoy, el día más importante de mi vida; también tengo que hacer la promesa más importante de mi vida. Katherine, mi musa, mi inspiración, prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte cada día de mi vida, prometo colmarte de la más absoluta felicidad que tanto te mereces. Si tú me dejas jamás te soltare la mano, siempre escuchare lo que tengas que decirme y siempre te seré de utilidad, me comprometo a cubrirte las espaldas cuando el camino se torne feo, me comprometo a apartarte del punto de mira de cualquier bala que pretenda llegar a tu corazón porque de ahora en adelante, tu corazón es mío al igual que el mío es tuyo, para siempre. Juro que jamás me aburriré de ti porque nunca lo he hecho e intentaré que tú nunca te aburras de tenerme. También si me dejas me comprometo a colmarte de una familia que sea fruto de nuestro más sincero compromiso y nunca dejar que cuides de ellos sola. Prometo colmarte de flores incluso cuando no sea primavera, estar contigo aunque ya no esté y luchar cada día para mantener vivo nuestro proyecto de vida. Soy tuyo siempre. Te quiero"

Kate se moría por besar a su marido pero esperó a que él le colocase el anillo donde antes había estado el de compromiso y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y en ese momento el Padre Baxter les dijo lo que tanto estaban deseando:

" Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"- y Richard cogió a Kate de la cintura, la atrajo hacía él y le dio un beso tierno y dulce en los labios, colmado de todas las promesas que se acababan de hacer.

"Ahora eres mía, para siempre" –dijo su marido.

"Y tú eres mío para siempre"- dijo su mujer.

Capitulo 1.1

En la mesa de honor, situada frente al mar en la casa de los Hamptons, estaban sentados, en el medio, los protagonistas del día, Kate y Richard Castle radiantes de felicidad y aún sin creerse que todo hubiese salido tan bien. Junto a ella, a su derecha estaba Jim Beckett, un padre orgulloso de su hija y de su reciente marido y al lado de este una silla vacía en honor a Johanna a quien habían tratado como invitada más en ese día. Junto a Richard, a la izquierda de éste se encontraba Alexis, la persona más importante para él a la vez que Kate y junto a Alexis estaba una orgullosa y vivaz Martha, la cual bebía su bloody mary celebrando la boda, la cual esperaba que fuese la última, de su querido hijo con la inspectora.

A la derecha de la mesa se encontraba la de sus queridos compañeros y amigos de la 12, Jenny junto a Kevin y Sarah Grace en su carrito, junto a Kevin y vestido exactamente igual que su compañero se encontraba Javier Esposito y al lado de éste una preciosa Lanie toda sonriente por la boda de su mejor amiga y en esa mesa también estaba la capitana "Iron" Gates con su marido y Tori. Eran una familia y jamás se les trataría de otra manera, se había repetido Kate.

El resto de mesas estaban dispuestas según las mujeres Castle y una preciosa fuente, que tenía toda la firma de la vieja actriz daba un toque de glamour al convite improvisado de última hora al enterarse dos días antes de que el local donde iba a celebrarse en un principio la ceremonia se había inundado. Pero todo había quedado precioso, incluso habían instalado una tarima para que un grupo tocase el vals de apertura para los novios. Alexis y Martha deberían dedicarse a esto siempre, había quedado todo ideal.

Mientras, en la mesa de los novios Richard se acerco a su mujer y le susurró al oído:

"No puedo esperar para que estemos a solas y poder recorrer tus piernas, hasta llegar a tus muslos- dijo mientras le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo- y una vez en tus muslos poder acariciarte suavemente y por encima de tus bragas tu sexo de esta manera –mientras Rick trazaba pequeños círculos por encima de su ropa interior a Kate el color se le subía a la cara y la excitación empezaba a atormentarla.- Pero es que no podría quedarme así y no pararía hasta poder quitarte la ropa e introducirme en tu interior hasta que no puedas más y te dejes llevar por el climax –Kate no pudo evitar un gemido de placer y apartando la mano de su marido de sus bragas le dijo:

"Yo espero que llegue ese momento para poder pagarte lo que me acabas de hacer sentir pero ¿sabes cómo lo haré? – y ella repitiendo lo que su amado había hecho antes con su cuerpo dijo- subiré mis manos por tus muslos y cuando llegue a tu miembro erecto y excitado lo cogeré entre mis manos y dulcemente lo acariciare para luego si tú me dejas, esposarte a la cama y hacerte sentir el mayor placer que hallas experimentado en tu vida" Richard acalorado y excitado con las palabras de Kate, le dio un beso en los labios a su mujer y al separarse grito a los invitados : **¡Vamos todos a bailar! **

Y a la voz del señor Castle la banda comenzó a tocar SU canción, **_In my veins. _**Kate se levantó y echó a andar hacia la tarima donde estaba tocando la banda y cuando Richard llegó junto a ella puso la mano en su cintura y con la otra mano agarró la suya mientras que su mujer colocó la mano libre en su hombro y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre éste y su pecho, se movían al ritmo de la música perdidos en su baile, en la canción que "siempre les había encantado". Después de unos minutos en los que solo estaban ellos en la pista bailando el vals los demás invitados se sumaron a ellos y tres canciones después, Jim Beckett reclamó la mano de su hija con lo que Rick aprovechó para bailar con la suya.

JIM Y KATE

-Katie cielo, estas…preciosa esta noche con ese vestido, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre. Ella estaría tan orgullosa…

-Gracias papá, tu tampoco estas nada mal y ¿sabés? Aunque hoy es sin duda el día más feliz de mi vida la echo tantísimo de menos. Pero esto lo único que hace es reforzar mi teoría de que un pensamiento triste puede tenerse en los mejores momentos – a Kate ya no le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, había resuelto el caso de su madre, Bracken estaba en prisión y ella había hecho justicia. Ahora tenía otro motivo para vivir, para formar una familia.

-Cielo, se que nunca me meto en tu vida ni en tus decisiones excepto cuando me lo pides tú pero te metiste a policía para resolver el caso de tu madre y ahora que ya está resuelto…no sé, quizás debería dejar el cuerpo y no sé retomar la carrera o puede que dedicarte a algo menos peligroso.

-Papá…-Kate no quería enfadarse, en cierto sentido entendía lo que su padre estaba diciéndole pero quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle sus motivos- al principio sí que entré en el cuerpo para resolver el caso de mama pero después poder hacer justicia para las víctimas, poder asegurar a las familias que podrán descansar sabiendo quien ha asesinado a su ser querido es lo que me llena al llegar a casa y trabajar con Espo, con Ryan e incluso con Rick es lo que ha hecho de la comisaria mi hogar y a ellos mi familia, no puedo abandonarlos. Sé que me pongo en peligro y eso a ti te atormenta y también a Richard pero entiende que lo hago por hacer justicia como tú o mama lo hacíais ante un juez, yo lo hago en las calles. Y quiero que sepas que cuento con unos compañeros que siempre me cubrirán las espaladas.

-Bueno, aún así la idea de que sigas poniéndote en peligro, de que puedan volver a dispararte, Katie… ahora intenta mirar a tu futuro, a la vida que te espera con Castle, intenta ver más allá de las víctimas.

-Lo intentaré pero ahora por favor, disfrutemos del baile papi. – Y así Kate se apoyó en el hombro de su padre y cerró los ojos, imaginando que quizás algún día uno de sus hijos bailaría así con ella.

Al terminar la pieza comenzó a sonar música disco, Lanie y Jenny, junto con varias amigas de Kate se acercaron a ella, la cogieron de la mano y en el medio de la pista bailaron durante horas. Rick hacía lo mismo con los chicos y de pronto del bolsillo de su chaqueta se cayó una nota, era el discurso que había preparado para ella días antes. Así que se acercó al escenario, subió y junto al micrófono, dirigiéndose a todos los invitados pero en especial a su nueva mujer dijo:

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, esto es para ti, tal día como hoy ya eres la señora de Richard Castle y lo serás para siempre pero quiero que sepas que desde el primer día que te conocí hace ya casi siete años supe que tu serías la última y la definitiva, tu eres mi amor verdadero, la mujer de mi vida y sabes que daría todo por salvarte. Y haciendo mención a la letra de la canción "Beautiful in White" de mis queridos westlife; quería decirte que cuando te conocí me pareciste la persona más extraordinaria que jamás había visto y supe, que mi vida había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba, por eso quiero decirte que mientras yo viva te amare y hoy, en este día, te ves tan hermosa en blanco que desde hoy hasta mi último aliento te voy a cuidar. Kate, lo que tenemos no se puede explicar con palabras, nuestro amor no tiene ni tendrá fin, y con este discurso quiero decirle al mundo o al menos a nuestros invitados que tu eres toda mi vida, eres todo en lo que yo creo y si nuestro futuro nos ofrece una hija espero que tenga tus ojos, que encuentre el amor que tu y yo tenemos y que cuando se enamore y la deje ir, ella se vea igual de hermosa vestida de blanco que tu esta noche. No sé como lo has hecho Jim pero me tendrás que aconsejar porque yo solo no podré con eso.

Te digo estas palabras con el corazón porque tu siempre has sido mi musa, mi inspiración."

Kate reaccionó por un impulsó y subió al escenario, una vez allí se abalanzó sobre su marido y lo beso con tanta pasión que ambos cayeron al suelo, pero no les importó. Era el día más importante de su vida. Entre carraspeos y risas siguieron besándose cual adolescentes.


	2. VIDA DE ENSUEÑO

Clase VIP en un viaje de más de seis horas hacia una isla privada de las maldivas donde iban a permanecer durante tres semanas en el más absoluto de los sueños, solos ellos dos, como marido y mujer, dos seres convertidos en uno solo. Llegaron por la mañana temprano del día siguiente al de su boda y Kate estaba dormida apoyada en el hombro de Rick cuando este la despertó con un: "Señora Castle, hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar de tres semanas".

En el aeropuerto los recibió un mayordomo del hotel de apartamentos donde se hospedarían, con un gran cartel que decía, SEÑORES CASTLE, al encontrarse con él les abrió la puerta trasera del coche y tras media hora de camino llegaron al recibidor del hotel, el recepcionista con una gran sonrisa le entregó las llaves a Richard del apartamento 12, ambos se miraron y sonrieron ante la ironía de que su apartamento de luna de miel fuera el mismo número que la comisaria que los había unido durante seis años. El apartamento parecía surgido de un cuento de hadas, en el exterior era una cabaña de dos pisos con grandes ventanales y vistas delanteras al mar, el cual estaba separado de las cabañas sólo por un paseo o malecón y por detrás acceso directo a la playa. En el umbral de la puerta los señores Castle se miraron a los ojos y Rick cogió a Kate en brazos para llevar a cabo la tradición post-matrimonial. En el interior la casa era esplendida, un precioso recibidor abierto al salón-comedor les dio la bienvenida a la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul color turquesa y la casa decorada con muebles blancos y una chimenea del mismo color, a la izquierda del salón una gran puerta daba a un porche conectado con la playa y justo al lado un marco daba acceso a una gran cocina con paredes blancas y muebles blancos con la encimera naranja. Todo era tan luminoso, tan colorido que Kate quedo impresionada. Siguió a Rick que ya subía a la segunda planta por una escalera de caracol situada en el centro del salón y esta planta daba únicamente a la suite principal con su baño y vestidor incluido, esta habitación era tan luminosa como las demás con la diferencia de que solo contaba con una enorme cama, dos mesillas, un tocador y una cheslonge. Y la atracción fue inmediata…


	3. ¿PASIÓN EN EL PARAÍSO?

**NOTA: este capítulo es el más ardiente y no recomendado para niños. Quería demostrar la pasión que tienen estos dos pero solo será en este capitulo, los demás iran más dedicados a como trasncurre su luna de que os guste, si queréis que continue después de la luna de miel (dos caps más y termina) dejadme reviews y lo considerare.**

La atracción fue inmediata, Kate arrancó la ropa de su marido con gran pasión pero la tarea de Rick fue más complicada, se atascó con la cremallera y después con el corsé del vestido pero continuó, con persistencia, hasta que ella estaba en ropa interior justo en frente de él. Y se detuvo unos minutos a admirar su pelo ondulado y revuelto, sus ojos a veces verdes a veces avellana, y esos pómulos tan perfectos propios de la que un día pudo ser modelo pero se convirtió en policía, más tarde se paró en la cicatriz del disparo justo en el medio de sus pechos y como la primera vez que se acostaron juntos la acarició y ella al igual que aquel día colocó su mano sobre la de él dejándolo recordar el momento donde casi pierde a la persona más importante de su vida y a la vez tapándolo y dejándolo atrás como un recuerdo que quedará en el pasado para siempre, le desabrochó el sujetador y la sentó en el borde de la cama para succionarle el pezón izquierdo mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba el otro seno, cuando la oyó gemir, pronunciar su nombre entre balbuceos decidió darle más y más hasta escucharla llegar a lo más alto; así que con su mano izquierda bajó hacia la única prenda que le quedaba y apoyo la mano donde más lo necesitaba ella, en su clítoris, para acariciarlo superficialmente con delicadeza y Kate se arqueó insistiéndole a Richard para que introdujera dos dedos en su interior y acariciara las paredes húmedas y ya preparadas para recibirlo,así que le arrancó las braguitas de encaje blancas y se inició en la tarea, su mujer susurró un "más fuerte, Rick" y él siempre atento a sus ordenes aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias como solo el sabía hacerlo. Cuando su mujer arqueada y sin aliento estaba a punto de ser devorada por un orgasmo abismal, él paro sus caricias para escuchar un gruñido de lo más profundo de la garganta de su musa que le regañaba por parar, por no dejarla terminar.

-Todavía no, muñeca, déjame disfrutar de ti y de tu sabor – sin más, el escritor presiono su boca en la entrepierna de su mujer y comenzó a darle placer con su lengua, soplando, besando e introduciéndose en sus pliegues, haciendo pequeños circulos y moviendo su lengua ávidamente. Kate no pudo más, se arqueo, gritó y sucumbió al orgasmo más placentero de su vida. –Te quiero –dijeron a la vez, ambos mirándose con una sonrisa.

Después de eso Rick fue el que no pudo más e introdujo su miembro en lo más profundo de Kate y ésta se arqueo hacia delante aún con sus piernas temblando pero para sentirlo entero en su interior y tan sólo con ese gesto el pequeño Rick se hinchó más si es que eso era posible. Ahora ella quería llevar el control, así que lo rodeo con las piernas y con un giro magistral consiguió ponerse sobre él y moverse a su ritmo. Ambos se coordinaban perfectamente en una danza que durante dos años habían aprendido de memoria y en el momento justo, cuando se miraron a los ojos, ambos llegaron a la cima a la misma vez.

_Media hora más tarde_

Ella tumbada sobre el pecho de él aún jadeante y sudorosa con los ojos cerrados recordando lo vivido hace rato mientras que él le daba besitos tiernos en el pelo y jugueteaba con sus rizos. De repente, acordándose de algo, se levantó y se colocó de nuevo sobre él, aún ávida, con ganas de más y él asombrado y sin palabras no sabía que podría querer ahora esta mujer:

-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde la ceremonia de nuestra boda, ¿recuerdas?

-Mmm..¿si? yo no me acuerdo de nada –la sonrisa de Rick fue ensanchándose a medida que se acordaba de esa conversación y a medida que su mujer descendía sobre él, besando su torso lentamente hasta llegar a su epicentro ,instantáneamente la sangre de su cerebro bajo al sur cuando su mujer comenzó a rodear su pene suavemente con las manos para acto seguido introducirselo en la boca, primero la punta y después un poquito más, tanto que él casi podía sentir la garganta de ella-aaaaaah…creo que ya me…acuerdo..inspectora- ella siguió admirando su juguete, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, echando miradas lascivas a su hombre y volviéndoselo a introducir en la boca hasta que Castle no aguantó más y se corrió.

-Esto era una parte de lo que yo quería hacer para torturarte pero creo que no es suficiente ¿verdad, señor? – y sin que a su marido le diera tiempo a reaccionar saco las esposas que había tenido justo al lado todo el tiempo y lo esposó a la cama de modo que no se pudiese mover y ella pudiese hacer cualquier cosa con él- ¿preparado señor Castle?, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, no mejor aún, debe guardar silencio pues cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada por mí ante un tribunal e impedir la continuación del juego, ¿me ha entendido o no? – y dicho esto, una hora antes de quedarse dormidos totalmente, se iniciaron en su juego de policías sexys y ladrones malos.


	4. QUIERO PASAR TODA LA VIDA CONTIGO

Pasó una semana desde que llegaron a ese paraíso que era las Maldivas, el tiempo había viajado con ellos, acompañándolos en sus juegos de cama, sus cafés matutinos, sus días de playa; también baños con delfines y alguna que otra fiesta. Kate se sentía distinta, se sentía plena, más joven y por fin, después de mucho tiempo sin ningún muro que le impidiese ser feliz, lo era del todo, con Richard Castle, su escritor favorito, su compañero, su marido. Era el salvavidas que siempre la impedía ahogarse, era quien con un abrazo o una caricia la hacía sonreir, se sentía segura en sus brazos y sólo en sus brazos. En esas estaba, pensando en su vida todavía acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que el hombre de su vida se acercaba, depositaba una bandeja a su lado y acto seguido le acariciaba la mejilla, ella se hizo la remolona soltando un "mm" y abriendo los ojos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Rick estaba en pijama junto a ella todo sonriente y le acercaba la bandeja con el desayuno sin hablar, sin decir nada, porque era lo que él quería, mirarla a los ojos y después a la bandeja. Una taza de café con leche, tortitas, huevos con beicon y el periódico de Nueva York abierto por una página en concreto y sin poder dejar su trabajo de detective a un lado, lo primero que cogió fue el periódico. Estaba abierto por la página de sociedad y un artículo resaltaba en concreto, literalmente, porque estaba subrayado en amarillo fosforescente, el titular decía: "**RICHARD CASTLE, TRAS UNA SEMANA DE CASADO LE DEDICA UN ARTÍCULO A SU AMADA MUJER"**

-¿Rick, que es esto? – pero él no quería decir nada, solo le acerco más el periódico, le acarició la mejilla y ella supo que quería que lo leyese entero.

"Kate: cuando duermes haces un ruidito muy mono que parece el batir de unas alas, cuando sueñas en voz alta siempre pronuncias mi nombre y siempre me quedo admirándote porque toda tu, tus curvas, incluso la babilla que te cae al dormir, todas tus partes son hermosas. Cuando bebes el café que te preparo por las mañanas y que tú aceptas con esa preciosa sonrisa que me deslumbra, lo haces sorbito a sorbito, saboreando cada sensación, cada sabor de ese café. Cuando te bañas en el mar o con los delfines lo haces con una gracia y un cariño que no había visto nunca. Kate, hoy hace una semana que nos casamos, una semana que dijiste la palabra más bonita y con más sentido que he visto salir de tus labios, sí quiero y quiero que sepas que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, desde que nos conocemos que tu estuvieses en el altar junto a mi era mi propósito, el primer lugar en mi lista vital. Gracias por estos días en los que solo estamos nosotros, en los que no existe nada más, gracias mi vida. Quiero que sepas que QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CONTIGO, siempre. Rick"

Una lágrima se derramó sobre el periódico y la señora Castle se abalanzó sobre su marido para besarlo con ternura y decirle: "Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, gracias por esto mi amor"

Castle hizo lo último que Kate hubiese esperado, se separo de sus labios y le dijo:" Siempre, y ahora termina tu desayuno, nos queda un largo día por delante"

Tras terminarse el delicioso desayuno en la cama entre besos, caricias y risas se sumergieron en un día ajetreado que comenzó en la playa, bañándose y tomando el sol.

-Cariño, ¿quieres que después de comer vallamos de visita al pueblo y pasamos allí la tarde? He oído que hay un museo de pintura contemporánea y varios monumentos famosos, sería divertido.

-mmm…bueno, sí, sería divertido y podemos ver si hay algún musical que nunca hemos ido juntos a ver uno.

-Oh, inspectora Beckett, ¿es usted de musicales?

-Rick, ya sabías que sí, además seguro que si te suben al escenario lo haces mejor que ellos, ¿verdad?

-Oh, eso seguro –dijo Castle riéndose y dándole un piquito a la sonrisa de Kate.

Tras la comida y un viaje en coche de quince minutos llegaron al pueblecito de la ciudad, un lugar pintoresco, lleno de edificios y plantas bajas, la gente circulaba en bici por lo que la pareja decidió alquilar un par para recorrer la ciudad. Parecían niños, echando carreras y haciendo piruetas; no dejaban de reírse mientras sentían el viento de media mañana en sus caras.

-Kate, este es el museo –estaban parados ante el único edificio de piedra antigua que se habían encontrado, había un gran cartel que decía "MUSEO REGIONAL DE ARTE MODERNO" – o eso creo, ¿tu piensas que si pone museo de arte moderno es un museo, verdad?

Su mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, las tonterías de su marido eran eso tonterías. Dejaron las bicis en el estacionamiento y tras comprar dos entradas se adentraron en el mar de cuadros y esculturas, había pinturas abstractas, cubistas y esculturas modernas que para Kate no tenían ningún sentido pero se lo pasaban bien, comentando los cuadros y jugando a "adivinar formas" en las pinturas cubistas; mientras que Rick solo veía gente teniendo sexo, Kate veía a una pareja besándose y sonriendo. Al salir del museo decidieron ir andando puesto que estaban en la calle principal y la que más sitios de interés tenía, se cogieron de la mano y no llevaban más de diez minutos andando cuando Rick se paró miró a esos ojos verde avellana, vislumbró una sonrisa maléfica y dijo :·"la calle está despejada, te reto a una carrera detective" y haciendo trampas salió corriendo calle arriba, la cual efectivamente estaba vacía. Pero la inspectora, haciendo acopio de toda su forma física, no tardó en alcanzarle, así que la imagen figuraba la de dos adolescentes enamorados que se retan y se incitan a cambio de un beso; para cuando el escritor llegó al final de la calle su musa hacía cinco minutos que estaba allí pero ella contenta y feliz de que su hombre hubiese querido hacer una carrera, lo abrazó muy fuerte, le quitó las gafas de sol de la cara y algo de sudor y tras acariciarle la comisura de los labios se los besó con pasión, Rick pronto siguió su juego de manera que las lenguas de ambos se sincronizaban en una sola. Cuando les empezaba a faltar el aire se separaron y siguieron su camino pero esta vez abrazados y sonriendo.

Todo en ese viaje turístico parecía sacado de una película de amor, una pareja paseando por la calle abrazados, observando los monumentos, sacando fotos y selfies, parando en tiendas de souvenirs y como dos locos neoyorkinos probándose sombreros, gafas e incluso bigotes de pega.

-¿Crees que me quedaría bien un bigote así, inglés?-dijo Rick probándose un bigote acaracolado y acariciándolo como los malos de las películas antiguas.

-No cariño –dijo Kate mientras reía- estás más guapo así, sin bigote y con todo el pelo en la cabeza.

-O sea, que admites que calvo no me querrías –comenzó a acosar a Kate con su voz de niño molesto - ¿tan superficial eres?

-Sí –y su preciosa mujer salió corriendo de la tienda seguida dos minutos después por su perfecto caballero. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor pensaba que estaban locos, que efectivamente eso eran, dos locos enamorados. Dos personas que en esos momentos compartían un helado de vainilla y se reían por su particular y más íntima broma, quienes los veían pensaban, están hechos el uno para el otro sin ninguna duda.

Tras horas andando y recorriendo calles llegaron al gran teatro de la ciudad y eligieron el musical del rey león tan famoso últimamente. Se metieron en el baño donde Castle le dio a su esposa una careta de leona con espacio suficiente para ver y respirar, "así no te la tienes que quitar". Dos locos enamorados viendo un musical como si de ello dependiera su vida, con caretas, siguiendo los bailes y canciones; disfrutando el momento y queriéndose con toda su alma.

Ya eran pasadas las dos cuando regresaron al hotel completamente derrotados.


	5. REFUGIO

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Este es de los malos jefa y más para tu primer día de vuelta. Un padre y su hija han aparecido en una bañera llena de ácido y…-ambos detectives se miraron y dijeron al unísono – mutilados.

La inspectora reprimió un vómito y se acercó a la médico forense, la cual estaba en el baño o en este caso la escena del crimen, se agachó junto a ella y observó la escena como siempre hacía al llegar: la estancia estaba salpicada de sangre a uno y otro lado pero lo más impactante era las dos cabezas que había debajo de la bañera con los ojos completamente abiertos de un intenso azul; las lágrimas la asaltaron, cogió el móvil y pulsó el uno en marcación rápida.

-Castle.

-Hola, cariño, ¿estás bien? Dime que sí por favor, y ¿Alexis? No podría soportar que…

-Eh, eh, Kate cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás ya trabajando? ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, nada, solo que es el primer día que me separo de ti y ver la escena del crimen me ha hecho llamarte, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Vale, pero a media tarde pasare por comisaria y te hago compañía, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, te quiero Rick.

- y yo amor.

Y colgó.

Kate Beckett no había dejado de ser la fría inspectora de siempre pero ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse por ella sino también por su familia, por su marido y su hijastra. Volvió con paso firme junto a Lanie y esta le dictaminó que la causa de la muerte por supuesto había sido la mutilación lo más posible que con un arma grande pero de peso ligero. Cuando tuvo los datos de las víctimas, Ella y Mike Montgomery, los detectives subieron a sus Crown Victorias y se dirigieron a la comisaría 12. Al entrar lo único en lo que Beckett pudo pensar fue en que este era su segundo hogar y que tenía muchísima suerte de seguir viva. Una sarta de aplausos retumbó en la comisaria, una gran pancarta le daba la bienvenida a la inspectora más querida de la comisaria pero Kate sintió una presencia allí, sintió una mirada que no se apartaba de ella, que la seguía mientras avanzaba y cuando olió el café recién hecho a su espalda sonrió y se giró para ver a un sonriente Castle plantado junto a ella tendiéndole su taza.

-Gracias. –Siempre

Mientras investigaban el caso esa tarde actuaban con total normalidad, simplemente como compañeros a pesar de que el anillo que ambos compartían les pesaba más que de costumbre incitándoles a desaparecer con cada mirada. Gracias en gran parte al escritor descubrieron que el hombre era viudo, trabajaba en una sucursal bancaria, que la niña contaba con varias niñeras que habían descartado como sospechosas puesto que las tres tenían coartada. Pero lo más impactante había sido descubrir, a última hora de la noche, que Mike Montgomery traficaba con drogas. El descubrimiento había sido por casualidad cuando al decirle Kate a su marido que cogiese la chaqueta para volver a casa, Castle se había girado rápidamente, mirado la foto fijamente para volverse hacia la inspectora y decirle :

-¿No te parece raro que en la foto que encontramos del padre con la hija, éste lleve una bolsita con un polvo blanco en la solapa? – Kate se había movida hacia la foto e imitado los gestos del escritor. –Ahora mismo me muero por darte un beso, eres el mejor Rick.

Espo y Ryan que en ese momento volvían de visitar el bar que más frecuentaba la víctima habían afirmado que efectivamente era traficante y pasaba la droga muy cerca de Central Park. Al día siguiente se encargarían de repasar los movimientos de ambos en los dos últimos días, revisar llamadas telefónicas y sobretodo de encontrar clientes insatisfechos con los servicios de Mike, decretó una satisfecha y orgullosa Beckett.

Girandose hacía Castle le dijo:

-Y ahora tu y yo nos vamos a casa a celebrar tu maravilloso descubrimiento –Rick al entender lo que Kate quería decir corrió cual perrito faldero detrás de su musa, la cual se dirigía al ascensor con una brillante y maléfica sonrisa en la cara.

**NOTA: voy a dejar que vuestra imaginación vague un rato y se imagine lo que pasa esa noche en casa de los Castle pero os aseguro que pronto tendréis otra escena subidita de tono y muy intima. **


	6. Capitulo 6

Habían pasado dos días desde que investigaban aquel caso del padre y la hija mutilados y estaban muy cerca de resolverlo todo; Lanie les había confirmado que el arma homicida había sido una catana de doble hoja, bastante inusual y de empuñadura bañada en oro pues el ácido había disuelto un poco en la bañera, igualmente les había confirmado la hora de la muerte entre las 3 y las 4 de la madrugada lo que quería decir que la hija ya estaría durmiendo y posiblemente su padre también. Como la puerta del domicilio estaba forzada Kate y Rick supusieron que las victimas no conocían a su asesino y descartaron por supuesto un robo que sale mal pues este caso exigía premeditación y muchísima preparación teniendo en cuenta el arma y el ácido, usado para eliminar cualquier tipo de huellas.

Con la pista que Castle había descubierto, Espo y Ryan habían hecho varias paradas en los parques donde usualmente se realizaban trapicheos de droga y por supuesto habían ido a uno de los lugares que Mike más frecuentaba, Central Park, allí encontraron a muchos clientes desolados con la muerte de su camello y ninguno parecía insatisfecho. Mientras los detectives se dedicaban al asunto de la droga y de las llamadas telefónicas, la inspectora Beckett y su marido descartaban a la mujer de la víctima y a su jefe como posibles sospechosos pues ambos tenían coartadas sólidas. Desolados y frustrados por no haber avanzado en el caso Katherine y Richard Castle vieron la luz al encontrarse con dos sonrientes Javi y Kevin que aseguraban haber encontrado dos anomalías, la primera en las llamadas de Mike pues éste había telefoneado con frecuencia a Sal Marmanough, un mafioso bastante conocido en los noventa en Nueva York pero que actualmente se mantenía en la estocada. La segunda era que el hombre había visitado el hospital un mes antes por una lesión grave en el pecho, parecida a quemaduras, y un ataque de ansiedad.

-Las enfermeras nos han dicho –dijo Esposito- que el tío no paraba de gritar que su hija estaba en peligro y que tenía que salvarla.

-Apostaría lo que sea a que tiene algo que ver con nuestro amigo Sali. –apostilló Castle con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo tan característica.

Pero cual que la sorpresa de los cuatro detectives cuando, bien entrada la tarde, al ir a por Sal, los vecinos comunicaron que había salido por patas la noche anterior con dos maletas y lo que parecía un billete de autobús. Así que cuando a las once se acabó la jornada en comisaría y todos se marcharon a casa seguían igual que antes solo que con el aviso de busca y captura de Sal Marmanough.

Eran las doce de la mañana siguiente y Beckett, con su tercer café de la mañana en una mano y el bolígrafo en la otra y apoyado contra la barbilla, miraba fijamente la pizarra como si de esta fuera a salir la pista que tanto estaban esperando...

-¡BECKETT, LO HAN ENCONTRADO!

Y Kate soltó lo que llevaba en las manos para salir corriendo hacía el ascensor, subirse en su Crown Victoria con el chaleco antibalas puesto y seguir al resto de policías de su brigada.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde el mafioso actualmente más buscado de la ciudad estaba sentado junto a la mejor inspectora de Nueva York y su marido en la sala de interrogatorios numero 2. Y tan solo quince minutos después el mafioso confesó tras asegurar que tenía una coartada sólida y perfectamente comprobable:

-Vale, sí, Miky me llamaba mucho pero era por una razón noble, nada que ver con lo que ustedes piensen. Desde que me reinserte hace más de quince años he estado haciendo diversos negocios, todos legales –al decir esto no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de Beckett- y uno de ellos era una guardería, a la que va, bueno…iba Ella Montgomery.

-Y, te llamaba ¿por?

-Ah, porque hace unos meses que un tio asiático, grandote y con muy malas pintas rondaba la guardería y cada vez que Mike iba a por su hija se le quedaba mirando como si lo conociese pero no le cayese muy bien, me entienden ¿no? Y los seguía. Luego dejó de venir pero hace un par de semanas que volvió a aparecer.

- Sal, ¿podría describir a ese hombre?

-Claro.

-Vale, gracias.

Al salir Kate envió al sospechoso con un dibujante, comprobó su coartada y tras tener el retrato robot en sus manos y hablar con la capitana fueron al último domicilio que constaba en la base de datos de Xung Millama, el cual había estado en prisión hace diez años por matar a tres personas con un arma asiática bastante inusual lo que concordaba perfectamente con lo que la inspectora buscaba.

Unas horas más tarde volvían a casa, tras haber conseguido una confesión bastante detallada en la que el asesino alegaba que Mike le pasaba drogas al hijo de Xung desde hace años y debido a eso su hijo se había suicidado usando su catana. Vamos que según Xung su hijo se había suicidado, con el arma homicida, por las drogas que Mike le pasaba y ahora éste tenía que pagar y también su hija, ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

-Es horripilante –dijo Kate mientras de la mano de su marido entraba en su casa. Nunca antes el loft le había parecido tan buen hogar.


	7. FUSION

NOTA: PROMETI OTRA ESCENA DE SEXO Y AQUI LA TENEIS ESPERO QUUE OS GUSTE. ESTOY LIADA CON LSO ESTUDIOS ASÍ QUE TARDARE EN SUBIR.

Fin de semana libre, cena romántica y unas copas con los amigos, una pareja de enamorados con anillos de matrimonio a juego esperan el ascensor impacientes y cuando están dentro, todo cambia…la pasión se desata.

Rick empuja a su mujer contra la pared izquierda del ascensor, pulsa el botón del último piso, separa el pelo de su mujer del cuello de ésta y desciende lentamente por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos que para Kate es una deliciosa tortura. Sube hasta su boca y comienzan un delicioso baile en donde mezclan fluidos y bailan las lenguas; estaban deleitándose el uno en la boca del otro cuando Becket desliza su pierna hacia arriba y la aprieta contra la entrepierna de su escritor quien en su boca suspira y comienza a deslizar las manos por el escote trasero de su mujer, el cual desembocaba en su trasero, aprieta sus nalgas y la coge, alzándola de tal manera que ella se agarre con las piernas a la cintura de él y comienza a besarla con extremada pasión. "Rick, dale al stop, rápido" y éste no deja que ella termine de hablar, presiona el botón de stop y el ascensor se detiene un piso por debajo de su destino, ahora ambos contaban con unos preciosos quince minutos donde perderse y disfrutar.

Katherine Beckett desata con avidez, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa de su marido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se quita su vestido rápidamente por la cabeza pero Richard es más rápido y no la deja desatar el sujetador, "no tenemos tiempo Kate". Se baja de una vez los pantalones y los bóxers y cuando se dispone a hacer lo mismo con su mujer descubre que esta no llevaba braguitas, ni siquiera algo provocativo de encaje, no llevaba nada, la mira, sonríe, la besa y vuelve a alzarla contra la pared para de una sola estacada entrar en lo más profundo de su interior y escuchar como Kate gime pegada a su oído. Comienzan un movimiento continuo y rápido, de arriba abajo, ella muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, él aprieta sus nalgas, la aprieta más contra él y muerde y besa su cuello hasta que ambos sucumben a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, que recordaran siempre.

Justo cuando acababan de vestirse, él únicamente con los pantalones y ella con el vestido entero el ascensor vuelve a subir y los deja en su piso, ellos, aún pasionales, aún vivaces corren hasta su puerta y nada más abrirla se deshacen de las ropas y se persiguen, como niños y entre risas, directos al dormitorio pero esta vez es ella quien lo empuja a él a la cama, quien lo acaricia y lo besa y es ella quien cogiendo la entrepierna de su marido la introduce en su interior y gime, sabiendo que ese es el único placer que quiere sentir, con la única persona que lo quiere sentir, por el resto de su vida.

-"Kate…esto es…wow…"

-"Te quiero, cariño"

-"Y…yo"

Ambos continúan el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más lento, primero ella arriba, luego él y después ambos tumbados uno frente al otro en la cama, haciendo el amor, fundiendo sus almas y sabiendo que se aman más, si cabe, que el primer día.


	8. UNA INESPERADA SORPRESA

-Espo, ¿tenéis algo?

Y una voz sofocada al teléfono le dijo- no, no todavía pero estamos a punto de pillarlo jefa, tu recupérate.

Kate se había sentido mal esa mañana, como muchas otras mañanas, tenía angustia y se notaba muy débil pero afortunadamente pudo disimularlo ante Castle e irse a trabajar sin problema pero ahora, después de cuatro horas en el trabajo sin mejora estaba deseando irse a casa a descansar. Su mesa empezó a vibrar y toda la sala la miraba, no se había dado cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando. Era Lanie. Bien, si tenía suerte y la pillaba desocupada podría ir a hacerle una visita y contarle sus sospechas.

-Hola, Lane. Dime

-Hey Kate ¿qué tal todo? ¿Podemos vernos? Tengo que contarte algo.

-Sí, podemos vernos yo también tengo que decirte algo. ¿Estás en la morgue o en tu casa?

-Estoy en casa, salí hace una hora y como se que el caso estaba casi acabado…

-Sí, tranquila, los chicos están en ello. Voy para allá.

Y veinte minutos después llamaba al timbre del apartamento de su mejor amiga.

-Hola cielo

-Hey ¿qué te pasa? –su amiga le había abierto la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sientate, pasa – una vez sentadas en el sofá su amiga comenzó a contarle – la otra noche en casa de Javi le pregunte que si lo nuestro era serio, que si sabía hacia dónde íbamos o si esto era un rollo más como todos los que hemos tenido y me dijo que si que íbamos en serio que para algo llevábamos un año y le dije que nos comprometiésemos, que se viniese a vivir aquí o yo me iba allí porque prácticamente era lo mismo pero ¿sabes que me dijo? ¡QUE NO ESTABA SEGURO! Primero me dice que si vamos en serio que me quiere y después me dice que no se compromete…Llevamos días sin hablar. ¿Qué hago Kate?

-Oh, Lanie. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste cuando yo estaba igual con Rick? Me dijiste que a lo mejor era bueno hablar las cosas pero que él necesitaba tiempo para estar seguro de si quería o no comprometerse. Javi te quiere pero estoy segura de que le cuesta dar el paso pero pronto lo hará.

-Yo no estoy tan segura, llevo sin dormir muchos días y no relacionarme con nadie excepto con muertos me causa más problemas. Necesito una alegría.

-Pues no se si esto lo será bueno pero… creo que estoy embarazada.

…

CASA CASTLE 22:30 p.m

Rick estaba apoyado en el regazo de Kate y girado cara al televisor mientras su mujer le acariciaba el pelo. Kate por consejo de Lanie había decidido hacer de Castle el mejor día de su vida, así que había preparado su comida favorita, un buen vino, había echado prácticamente a su hijastra y a su suegra de la casa y después de la cena romántica habían decidido ver una peli de las que a Castle le gustaban pero ella se estaba aburriendo demasiado y necesitaba un poco de acción, lo pedían sus hormonas.

Se acercó al oído de su marido y le susurró:

-Rick, ¿nos vamos a la cama?

-Noooooo, espera que termine la peli, no vayas a acostarte ya aguafiestas.

-Cielo, no me refiero a ir a dormir –su tono de voz había sonado incitante y sexy.

-Mmmm…-apagó el televisor, se levantó del sofá, se quito la camiseta y se tumbo sobre Kate – mejor aquí, es más excitante. – Y el sexo sirvió para que Kate olvidase sus preocupaciones y la noticia que tenía que darle a Rick.

CASA CASTLE 23:40 p.m

Después de una ducha fresquita con su marido, besos y abrazos se encontró en la cama, con un libro en las manos pero sin percatarse ni siquiera de lo que estaba escrito en las hojas. De repente escuchó la voz de Castle:

-Kate, cielo, llevas media hora sin pasar una página y tú no lees tan lenta. ¿Pasa algo?

Se sentó en el medio de la cama de cara a su escritor y se paró a observarlo. El pelo revuelto le caía sobre la cara, sus ojos azules expresaban preocupación, incertidumbre y ella no sabía como podía notarlo pero también amor. Kate adoraba el rostro de su marido, le encantaban sus brazos fuertes y protectores pero lo que siempre había admirado de él eran sus ojos azules. Era precioso.

Se inclinó hacia la mesilla y cogió los dos sobres que había preparado esa tarde en casa de su amiga después de hacerse las pruebas y verificar lo evidente. Cogió las manos de su marido y le colocó los sobres en ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras abría con excitación el primer sobre, el amarillo, de él saco una hoja de papel con una carta y un dibujo. Como Kate suponía primero leyó la carta:

_Querido Rick: _

_Sabes que nuestra relación ha sido la más pura y la más real que jamás he tenido, que desde que tú llegaste a mi vida no ha existido ningún hombre más importante que tú, excepto mi padre claro, a pesar de mis parejas siempre te interponía a ti porque tú siempre estabas allí para mí, para salvarme y cuidar mis espaldas, para ayudarme a resolver el caso más importante de mi vida. Tú has sido mi bote salvavidas. Espero que me dejes contarte esta historia y ver tu reacción mientras la lees: "Kate, dos meses después de su boda, comienza a sentir nauseas, mareos, bajones y descontrol hormonal, lo achaca a su trabajo, al estrés, pero cuando las evidencias llegan, el retraso se hace permanente necesita consultarlo con alguien y va al médico más fiable que conoce, aunque no trate a los vivos es y siempre será su mejor amiga la cual después de que le cuente sus sospechas la acompaña en la ardua tarea de hacerse un test de embarazo y luego otro, y otro y cuatro más. Después de seis test de embarazos con un 98% de fiabilidad puedo decirte Richard Edgard Alexander Rodgers Castle que estoy esperando nuestro primer hijo; tu segundo hijo que espero que sea precioso, que herede tus ojos y tu personalidad, aunque ahora que lo pienso no importa como sea, porque este niño/a es la evidencia de la fuerza de nuestro amor. Es la evidencia de que compartiré mi vida contigo, siempre. _

_Felicidades PAPÁ, tú Kate."_

La hoja empezó a mojarse con las lágrimas de Castle quien en esos momentos miraba el dibujo de su esposa en donde salían ellos dos y cada uno sujetaba un bebe; ella un precioso niño de ojos azules, cabello castaño y sonrisa castleniana y él portaba una niña de ojos verdes con idéntico cabello castaño y los hoyuelos de la familia Beckett.

-MI FAMILIA PERFECTA – recitaba Richard con la voz apagada. Súbitamente la miró, se acercó a ella y la besó sonriendo – Kate, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Vamos a tener los hijos más guapos del mundo. Te quiero.

-Te quiero, siempre.


	9. MAMA POLICIA Y PAPA ESCRITOR

**CAPITULO 9. MAMÁ POLICIA**

**_NOTA: Este fic es muy cortito pero es algo intimo que se me vino a la mente hace poco aunque os voy a dejar con la intriga de saber el sexo del bebe un par de capítulos más. ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MIS CASKETTLOVERS (en especial a VICKI) porque espero que me acojan en el grupo y que junto a ellos los hiatus sean más llevaderos. _**

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que supieron que esperaban un pequeño retorno; en dos semanas Kate debería abandonar las escenas del crimen y las persecuciones para garantizar su seguridad y la del bebe, a partir del tercer mes permanecería en la comisaría ocupándose del papeleo y los interrogatorios hasta el quinto mes cuando se retiraría a casa a descansar de baja maternal y disfrutar de los cuidados de su marido. Acababan de cerrar un caso y se encontraban en la sala de ginecología con una MUY INTERESANTE conversación:

-Dime, ¿qué prefieres que sea niño o niña?

-A mi me da igual cariño mientras venga sano.

-Eso es lo que siempre se dice pero en el fondo tienes una preferencia, por ejemplo cuando Meredith esperaba a Alexis yo hubiese preferido que fuese niño para poder jugar con él y compartir aventuras pero después no importó porque con ella pude jugar igualmente y gracias a dios ella no era mucho de princesas prefería que le leyese un cuento.

-Y en este caso, ¿prefieres una niña?

-Sí pero ¿sabes por qué?, porque quiero una pequeña princesa de ojos verde avellana y pelo castaño con esa preciosa sonrisa y que solo tenga ojos para mí como tú.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué yo solo tengo ojos para ti? Te lo tienes muy creído tú, ¿quién te dice que yo no estoy contigo solo por el dinero? – decía Kate entre carcajadas.

Rick con cara de enfado se giró de espaldas a ella y al volverse contenía la respiración como un niño pequeño cuando coge una rabieta.

-La verdad es que me da igual el sexo del bebe porque en casa ya tengo yo un niño pequeño aunque con unos treinta años de más.

-Jajajaja no tiene gracia.

-Señores Castle –la enfermera los miró y los invitó a entrar- pasen por favor.

Kate estaba muy nerviosa, se agarró fuertemente a la mano de su marido y entraron en la sala, el ginecólogo la esperaba junto a la camilla para hacer la ecografía, ella miró a Rick quien le dio ánimos apretándole la mano y ella se tumbo en la camina dejando el abdomen al descubierto. Mientras la enfermera le aplicaba el líquido frío, el doctor le decía: "Kate no estés nerviosa esto no te va a dañar en todo caso te mejora un poco la vida"

-Sí, ya veis que cosa más tonta para ponerme nerviosa cuando soy policía y se supone que no tengo miedo a nada.

Todos se reían pero Castle también nervioso ansiaba saber si lo que esperaba era un pequeño como él o una princesa como su mujer.

-Doctor, ¿podemos saber ya el sexo del bebe?

-Pues, en condiciones normales suele descubrirse a las 42 semanas pero este retoño vuestro está un poco adelantado así que sí, señor Castle, le puedo decir el sexo del bebe.


	10. HORMONAS, LA AMENAZA Y EL ASCENSOR

Tarde de Abril en la comisaría de policía de Nueva York, la inspectora Beckett, de cuatro meses y medio se había quedado con lo que más odiaba de su trabajo, el papeleo y la investigación desde "dentro" y como siempre su marido no estaba para ayudarla, ni siquiera cuando se aburría como una ostra. Para colmo no podía beber café a pesar de que tenía que ver a todos sus agentes pasearse con la taza llena de un humeante y delicioso café de la máquina de SU MARIDO. SU MARIDO QUE NO ESTABA ALLÍ.

Tras otra hora sin noticias de los chicos ni de Lanie decidió llamar a Castle.

-Hola Kate, ¿qué tal llevas el día?

-Bastante mal, tengo mucho papeleo y la investigación desde "dentro" no me gusta. Ven y ayudame.

-Cariño yo también estoy trabajando, estoy escribiendo, ahora mismo he sido interrumpido en un momento culminante del asesinato perfecto que va a cometer mi protagonista.

-No suelo hacer esto pero tampoco suelo estar tan desesperada en el trabajo. Rick, mis hormonas están revolucionadas y te recuerdo que la comisaria está llena de hombres sudorosos de uniforme que pueden satisfacer mis necesidades si mi marido no está aquí para su mujer embarazada y desesperada. Ven en media hora o usaré la sala de visitas con McCasty. Avisado quedas.

Y con estas últimas palabras colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al despacho de Gates ha consultarle una teoría sobre el caso.

_-Veinte minutos después-_

McCasty se acercó a la mesa de la inspectora.

-Kate, ha venido Castle, dice que él te está esperando en la sala de visitas y que ya no me necesitas. Dime, ¿está más loco de lo que ya estaba?

-Sí. Sí, es eso.

Abrió de golpe la sala de visitas, se lo encontró tirado en el sillón. Lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él para quedar encerrados en el cuarto de limpieza.

-Kate, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿IBA EN SERIO LO DE QUE IBAS A SATISFACER TUS NECESIDADES CON OTRO? ¿Aquí, en tu trabajo?

-Shhh, calla.

Se envolvieron en un frenesí de ropa, besos, caricias. Rick puso a su mujer contra la puerta y la cogió en volandas, admiró el abdomen cada vez más abultado de ella y la besó en la frente. Pero su mujer no quería romanticismos quería sexo y lo quería ya, cuando entró en su interior con cuidado de no hacer daño al bebe pero de una estocada para complacerla a ella no aguantó las ganas de decirle:

-Dios Kate! No sabes lo que me he aguantado esperando a que tú me lo pidieras, a que fueras tú la que quisiera. Dios!

Ella se apretó más fuerte contra él, provocándole y Castle tomó una inhalación brusca y un gruñido retumbó de lo más profundo de su peño. Aceleró las embestidas y la miró a los ojos, una sonrisa pícara cruzó el rostro de ambos, excitados por la situación de estar haciendo algo prohibido. Kate se agarró el doble de fuerte a su maridó y se impulsó hacia arriba de manera que sus pechos estaban a la altura de la cara de Rick quién con lujuria los mordía y los succionaba para dar el mayor placer a su mujer.

-Dios, Rick!

-Dios,Kate!

Se vistieron rápidamente e intentaron adecentarse y cuando salieron se encontraron con Javi y Kevin sonrientes y picarones esperando una respuesta de sus amigos pero estos pasaron junto a ellos sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Kate, no te encontrábamos, hemos hecho el interrogatorio sin ti.

-Tranquilos, yo me voy a casa. – Se dirigió a su mesa, cogió un documento que había firmado horas antes y se lo entregó a su capitán quien complacida le dio el consentimiento y pidió que cuando naciera el bebe se lo comunicara. Kate estaba oficialmente de baja.

_-ASCENSOR DE LA COMISARIA-_

"Esta vez fue Kate quién pulsó el botón de stop del ascensor, quién miró a su marido con pasión y desafío y quién comenzó a desprenderse lentamente de la ropa dejando al descubierto únicamente una provocativa y sensual pieza de lencería de la que antes él no se había percatado y que lo dejó sin aliento. A pesar de la tripita de embarazada Kate estaba igual o incluso más sexy que nunca, no cabía duda. La tumbó en el suelo frío y se deleitó con su clítoris, acariciándolo y besándolo mientras ella apretaba su rostro más contra ella y gemía. Tiró de su cabello y lo atrajo hacia su boca para fundir su lengua con la de él, ser un solo ser, absorber su propio sabor. Comenzó a quitarle el cinturón y bajarle los bóxers pero su marido no le dejó tiempo para nada más, lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a hacerle el amor pero ella ansiaba llevar el control, sentir en profundidad como él la deleitaba así que voltearon sus cuerpos poniéndose ella a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de su marido trazaron líneas ascendentes por su cintura acariciando su piel desnuda y su abdomen abultado, dejó tiernos besos por su cuerpo y permitió que fuese ella quien llevase el ritmo porque fuese como fuese siempre sucumbía al lado oscuro cuando se dedicaban a hacerse el amor mutuamente."

-Rick, ¿sales o pretendes volver a subir? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –pero no le hizo falta respuesta: su marido tenía una actitud soñadora, la cara roja y una erección estaba creciendo en su entrepierna. –Ah, ya veo. Has desarrollado demasiado la imaginación. ¿Qué tal si nos damos prisa, nos vamos a casa y aprovechamos correctamente mi baja maternal?

No dudaron en subirse al coche y dirigirse a casa lo más rápido que el trafico de NYC les permitía.


	11. RESPONSABILIDADES

CAPITULO 11 –RESPONSABILIDADES

**Nota; una nueva etapa comienza ya para estos dos. Espero que os guste el fic aunque no me ha quedado exactamente como yo quería. **

**A partir de este capitulo los siguientes serán narrados por Kate(el siguiente) y todos los demás por Rick.**

Era ya el octavo mes de embarazo de la detective, su vientre estaba muy abultado y cada día le costaba más moverse y los dolores de espalda aumentaban. Hacía un mes que ella y Rick habían empezado a asistir a las clases de preparación al parto que se hacían dos veces al mes. La de hoy era la última sesión y estaban ahora aprendiendo como calmar al bebe cuando llore a la vez que aprenderían a intentar averiguar porque llora.

Kate sujetaba el muñeco al cual le habían activado un sistema con diferentes llantos, era muy moderno pues cuando lo mecías suavemente durante un tiempo el bebe callaba, y la profesora les indicaba que hacer en cada momento.

-Ahora vais a dejar el muñeco sobre la mesa y yo activaré el llanto de modo que vosotros, cansados y deseosos de acostaros os acercáis a la cuna de vuestro bebe y lo mecéis suavemente durante unos minutos que en vuestro hijo pueden ser muchos más hasta que el llanto es más acompasado y termina por calmarse.

La profesora hace lo que ha dicho y todos los muñecos de las otras madres primerizas y el de los Castle comienzan a llorar.

-Vamos Kate, te toca, a ver como lo haces –le dijo su marido.

Ella se acerco al muñeco y colocó la cabeza de este sobre su hombro comenzando a mecerse de un lado a otro, según Castle primero demasiado rápido y luego demasiado deprisa. Pero pronto el muñeco dejó de llorar y Kate miró a su marido con aires de suficiencia.

-Ves, con nuestro hijo será pan comido, lo haré incluso mejor que tú, hombre que susurra a los bebes.

-Bien, como quieras, podemos apostar quien conseguirá calmarlo antes si tú o yo.

-Hecho.

Acto seguido les indicaron que lo volvieran a hacer y así otras dos veces para que después Margaret, así se llamaba la profesora, cogiera su muñeco para comenzar a investigar cuales son los llantos del bebe. Tras varios intentos Rick y Kate siempre tenían la misma respuesta.

-Es siempre el mismo.

-Exacto señores Castle, en su caso su hijo siempre va a llorar por lo mismo, por atención, porque él no podrá valerse por si mismo dependerá de ustedes y toda la responsabilidad caerá en ustedes. Ahora bien, el llanto dependerá de si es hora de comer, de si tiene el pañal sucio o de si simplemente se ha despertado y necesita que alguien lo vuelva a dormir.

Tras la clase se dirigieron a casa, cual fue la sorpresa de Kate al abrir la puerta del loft y encontrarse en él a todas sus amigas, a Martha y a Alexis bajo un cartel azul donde con letras blancas se leía : "IT´S A BOY". Lanie sujetaba un cartel con un precioso dibujo de un niño de ojos azules y pelo castaño y al lado estaba escrito: "Mi ahijado será el más guapo del mundo". Kate se giró para ver si Castle sabía algo de esto pero él no estaba allí, habría aprovechado la sorpresa para escabullirse lo que confirmaba las sospechas de Kate de que sí, sí lo sabía.

-¡Katherine, querida, pasa y siéntate que vamos a ver lo que te han traido estas preciosas mujeres!

La charla fue amena y duró tres horas, ella lo había pasado tan bien que no lo había notado, recibió bodys, gorritos, botines y patucos, varios juguetes e incluso sabanas blancas para la cuna pero lo que sin duda más emociono a Kate fue el body que Martha y Alexis traían con letras bordadas en azul y decía: "Eres y siempre serás la alegría de nuestra casa. M y A."

-Si me disculpáis voy a ir al aseo.

Una vez en el baño Kate hizo pis pero al ir a subirse las braguitas descubrió que seguía haciéndose pis encima. No, no, eso era otra cosa. Acababa de romper aguas, el niño se adelantaba tres semanas.

-¡LANIE, MARTHA, ALEXIS!¡VENID AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y LLAMAD A RICHARD, EL NIÑO VIENE DE CAMINO!


	12. PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

**NOTA: como ya dije en el post anterior, este capitulo está contado por Beckett para que así supiesemos su experiencia, sus sentimientos al tener a su primer hijo. **

-Empuja Kate, empuja, ya se le ve la cabeza –tras quince horas de largas y dolorosas contracciones, quince horas sin poder dormir, sin que mi hijo se dignase a salir, por fin estamos en el paritorio, Rick sujeta mi mano fuertemente mientras como un niño esperando a recibir su regalo de navidad sonríe. He decidido que no me pongan epidural pues no creo que un parto sea tan doloroso, además, a mi ya me han pegado un tiro, ¿qué es más doloroso que eso? –Muy bien, lo estás haciendo genial Katie. –Ah sí, la enfermera dijo que solo podían entrar dos personas conmigo y mi padre prácticamente me obligo a que lo eligiera, está al otro lado sujetándome la mano derecha. Este debe ser un gran momento para él, yo aún no me lo creo. Estoy a punto de ser madre, mi hijo está intentado salir y en pocos minutos lo tendré en mis brazos. –Venga Kate, quiero ver a mi hijo.

Y aunque creo que ya no puedo más, que voy a reventar, empujo dos veces más con todas mis fuerzas hasta que siento que ya no hay nadie en mi interior y oigo un gran llanto pero también mucho jaleo por parte de los enfermeros. Miró a Rick que también parece preocupado.

-Doctor que pasa, ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?

-Tranquila Kate, tiene dos vueltas de cordón pero vamos a quitárselas rápido, enseguida estará en tus brazos. – Veo como desenrollan el cordón del cuello de mi hijo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo y como lo llevan a lavarlo mientras él sigue llorando sin parar, mi marido está junto a ellos mirando embobado a nuestro hijo y yo decido cerrar los ojos e intentar relajarme porque esto es peor que la preparación física de la Academia.

-Eh, preciosa, abre los ojos y coge a tu hijo que está esperando a recibirte.

Abro los ojos lentamente y Rick hace el amago de pasarme al bebe por lo que pongo los brazos de forma que esa pequeña personita pueda acoplarse a mis brazos. No puedo describir está sensación, alegría, serenidad, orgullo, no puedo describirlo, es un niño precioso. En cuanto su padre lo ha puesto en mis brazos, como si me reconociese y supiese quien soy, ha abierto sus ojitos de un precioso tono azul como su padre y me ha sonreído. Estoy enamorada de él, es el niño más guapo del mundo aún tiene poco pelo pero parece castaño claro, tiene unos preciosos hoyuelos y mofletes regordetes.

-Kate –a Rick parece cortársele la respiración y tiene los ojos brillantes, está emocionado – me has hecho…me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con este precioso niño. Es fantástico, es el bebe más guapo que haya visto jamás. Se parece a ti mi vida –Me mira a los ojos y acerca sus labios a los míos fundiéndonos en un casto y dulce beso.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, es precioso y sé que dije que no soy mucho de niños pero mi conexión con el nuestro ha sido instantánea, estoy enamorada de él y además se parece a ti, tiene tus ojos.

-Pero también tiene tus mofletes y tu nariz y cuando sonríes a ti también se te forman esos hoyuelos.

-Kate, ya está preparada la habitación en planta tienes que subir.

-Yo voy a avisar a todos y enseguida subo con vosotros ¿vale?

-Vale, adiós –nos despedimos con un beso y me llevo a mi hijo a descansar a la habitación.

Se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos y puesto que tengo que esperar algunas horas para poder levantarme decido dejarlo en mis brazos donde parece haberse acoplado a la perfección como si desde el principio hubiesen estado hechos para él.

-Mi pequeño tesoro, el pequeño milagro de mi vida. Vas a ser muy feliz ¿sabes?, tienes el mejor papa del mundo, te va a colmar de cariño, de amor y ternura, te va a comprar siempre lo que necesites y cuando nosotros necesitemos estar solo estarás con tus abuelos o con tu hermana que son también las mejores personas del mundo. Tus tíos, Espo, Javi, Lanie y Jeny están deseando conocerte y verás la de cosas que te regalan.

De repente me siento ridícula hablando con mi hijo dormido y de apenas unos minutos de edad pero sé que no me escucha nadie, sé que necesito decirle esto porque así es como me siento como él me hace sentir.

-Y sé que si estuviese aquí con nosotros también habrías adorado a tu abuela Johanna, era maravillosa y se habría quedado contigo siempre que hubiese tenido tiempo, te hablaré mucho de ella para que la quieras del mismo modo que a Martha o al abuelo Jim. Gracias pequeñín por aparecer en nuestra vida.

Y menos mal que he terminado porque justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta mi familia, primero entran los abuelos, luego la orgullosa hermana, los tíos y por último el amor de mi vida y orgulloso padre. Todos comienzan a abrazarme y a colmarme de besos, mi hijo pasa de mano en mano y es tan bueno que ni llora, cuando Rick lo coge lo deja en su cuna donde así puede descansar mejor.

-Katherine querida, que nombre le vais a poner a este nieto mío.

-Sí, eso Katie, no quiero seguir llamándolo bebe o pequeñín. Teneis que elegir un nombre cuanto antes.

-Kevin y yo elegimos el nombre de Sarah justo momentos antes de que ella naciera y porque las circunstancias eran horribles. –La pequeña Sarah también ha venido, está sentada en su carrito con un peluche en la mano.

Rick y yo nos miramos y sonreímos porque tenemos pensado el nombre desde antes incluso de saber el sexo del bebe solo que eso no se lo vamos a decir a nadie, será nuestro secreto.

-Chicos, saludad al pequeño **Jameson John Alexander Castle**.

Y todos comprenden enseguida el nombre de nuestro hijo y el por qué lo hemos elegido. Sonríen. Jameson porque Nikki Heat fue la novela que nos unió, es el comienzo de nuestra historia. John porque es el masculino de Johanna y Castle no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo no llevase el nombre de mi madre. Alexander es simplemente porque quiero que el bebe lleve consigo parte de su padre para que siempre recuerde de donde viene.


	13. JAMESON JOHN ALEXANDER CASTLE

Tras dos duras semanas en el hospital, Kate y Jamie pueden venir por fin a casa. Mientras estaban fuera he hecho algunos cambios en el cuarto del pequeño. Cuando Kate estaba de seis meses y ya sabíamos el sexo del bebe Alexis, Jim y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra y decoramos la habitación para que fuese lo más acogedora posible. Yo quería la habitación verde con algunos dibujos en las paredes pero Kate, Jim y Alexis la preferían en azul con dibujos en una sola pared, la misma en la que estuviese la cuna así que así lo hicimos y tras dos capas de pintura, una vez seca, colocamos el cambiador del bebe al fondo de la habitación junto a la ventana, una alfombra en el centro y en la pared derecha un mueble con varios cajones y estanterías donde guardamos todos los juguetes y pusimos algunos cuentos infantiles. El armario empotrado para la ropa estaba junto a la puerta y solo faltaba lo más importante, la cuna. Esto es precisamente lo que yo he añadido, además de la decoración de la pared (coches, camiones, aviones e incluso algún superhéroe) porque le dije a Kate que quería hacer una cuna especial para Jamie.

-No abras los ojos hasta que te lo diga, eh! ¡No los abras! –La lleve hasta el centro de la habitación justo enfrente de la cuna donde dormía mi hijo plácidamente – Ahora, ya puedes abrirlos.

La mire esperando ver su reacción: al principio no sabía exactamente lo que tenía que ver pero entonces observó el cabezal y el lateral que da a la pared y sus ojos se humedecieron. La cuna era de madera blanca y el cabezal, en azul, llevaba tallado en la madera el nombre completo de mi hijo: "Jameson John Alexander Castle". Por su parte el lateral de madera sí era blanco y en color, tallado sobre la madera, un precioso dibujo donde Jamie era arropado por Kate y por mí mientras toda su familia, sus abuelos, su hermana y sus tios lo miraban con admiración, Estaba todo perfectamente detallado, se nos reconocía perfectamente, Espo, Ryan, Kate y yo llevábamos nuestros chalecos de policías (y el de escritor claro), Lanie su bata de médico y Jeny estaba allí sujetando a Sarah Grace con sus preciosos rizos rubios y sus ojos azules. Pero lo que más emociono a Kate era la inscripción, debajo de esta decoración, que yo mismo había escrito:

-_Jamie, eres el sol que ilumina nuestros corazones incluso desde antes de nacer, eres quien va a lanzarnos a tu madre y a mi en el más bonito de los trabajos, el de cuidarte y prometo que nunca te faltará de nada, siempre tendrás nuestro amor, Siempre. _

Mi mujer con lágrimas en los ojos me acarició la cara, pronunció un sordo "gracias" al que yo respondí con un "siempre" y se lanzó a mis brazos, fundiéndonos en el más maravilloso de los besos, introdujo lentamente su lengua en mi boca y yo me acople a las suyas a la par que me agarraba a sus caderas no queriendo soltarla jamás, ella me acariciaba el pelo y cuando ya no podíamos respirar nos separamos, encendí el intercomunicador y dije:

-Será mejor que bajemos a terminar lo que has empezado y no te preocupes por el nosotros escucharemos si llora, mi madre y Alexis podrán venir antes y nosotros acudiremos en su ayuda siempre. -Agarrándola de la mano bajamos las escaleras y que listo fue mi hijo que sabía que no debía molestar a sus padres.


	14. Lazos familiares

CAPITULO 14- LAZOS FAMILIARES

Mis dedos recorren rápido el teclado del ordenador mientras las ideas fluyen tan rápido como el caudal de un río. Son las dos de la mañana y estoy sentado en mi despacho en bóxers y con los pies sobre el escritorio, Heat y Rook acaban de embarcarse en una luna de miel espeluznante es entonces cuando por el intercomunicador, que me he traído aquí para que Jamie no despierte a Kate, escucho el llanto de mi bebé, rápidamente dejo el portátil en la mesa y subo las escaleras, enciendo la luz y Jamie, de tres meses ya, tiene sus ojos azules encharcados en lágrimas y su pelo castaño mojado por el sudor, sus mofletes están más rojos de lo normal.

-Eh colega, me parece que alguien está malito.- En cuanto lo tomo en brazos mi hijo suaviza el llanto así que sigo meciéndolo y acariciando su cabeza hasta que deja de llorar pero respira con dificultad. Tiene 38´5ºC así que decido darle un baño calentito para que le baje la fiebre y este pequeñín que es como su madre adora estar en la bañera, ésta enseguida le hace el efecto deseado –Espero que te sientas mejor bebé, ahora vamos a darte un poco de leche e intentaremos dormir un poco- bajamos juntos las escaleras, me acerco a la puerta de mi dormitorio y cuando me aseguro de que mi mujer está dormida cierro la puerta, -Es mejor que mamá no se despierte porque se va a preocupar ¿verdad? –El bebé no sabe lo que le digo pero me sonríe y asiente.

Tras darle el biberón, me tumbo en la cheslón del sofá y sabiendo que le relaja escuchar el latido de mi corazón, apoyo la cabeza de Jamie contra mi pecho mientras le acaricio la espalda, la cual he tapado antes con una manta, enseguida los dos nos quedamos dormidos porque como buen Castle que es, a mi hijo le encanta dormir.

Me despierto con las primeras luces de la mañana y no siento al bebé sobre mí, me alarmo y me levanto de golpe, no está. Subo las escaleras como si él lo pudiese hacer solo, tiene tres meses, es imposible. –Mierda, ¿dónde está?- Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y entonces veo a Kate salir con él del dormitorio, ambos en albornoz y sonrientes, parece que mi hijo está mejor.

-Eh, buenos días cielo, ¿le damos un beso a papá, bebé? – mi hijo levanta las manitas hacía mi queriendo que lo coja y cuando lo hago se ríe tocando mi barba de dos días, tiene una manía con la barba. –He llamado al médico hace media hora, le he dicho que a las cinco tenía 38 pero que ahora mismo le ha bajado bastante y me ha pedido que lo lleve para que lo revise. ¿Te duchas y nos vamos?

-Eh…sí, cinco minutos- Kate se ríe diciéndole al bebé: "me parece que papá va a tardar más". Me ducho rápidamente, me visto, me tomo el café que me ha preparado Kate y nos vamos al médico.

Una vez allí nos dice que la fiebre nocturna es muy normal en los bebes de pocos meses, que puede ser que se haya destapado a media noche y le haya cambiado la temperatura y por eso le subiese la fiebre. –Aun así para estar tranquilos os receto un jarabe para que se lo deis justo antes de llevarlo a dormir y que así no le suba mucho la temperatura. Jamie es un bebe fuerte seguro que hoy no llora ni nada. –Mientras Patrick, el pediatra de mi hijo, dice todo esto yo me quedo mirando la estampa que tengo a mi lado. Kate, con el niño sobre su regazo, lo aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho mientras él juega con el collar que su madre lleva puesto al cuello. Me sorprendo del amor que Kate rebosa por nuestro hijo, cada parte de su cuerpo consigue amoldarse al pequeño y su instinto protector apareció en el mismo momento en el que lo tuvo en brazos. Es la madre perfecta, es todo lo que Meredith nunca fue con Alexis. Cada mañana despierta a nuestro hijo con cosquillas, besos y pedorretas y tras cambiarle el pañal y darle el pecho vienen a despertarme a mí si aun estoy durmiendo, me levantan de la misma manera pero esta vez mi hijo le sigue el juego. Mientras Kate y yo desayunamos, aprovechando para hacernos arrumacos ^.^, él se queda en su parquecito tranquilo sin molestar y como recompensa, mi madre, Alexis, su nuevo novio, Jim, mi mujer y yo nos lo llevamos al parque, comemos juntos la mayoría de las veces y por la tarde le encanta dormir la siesta sobre el pecho de su madre y no hay manera de dejarlo en su cuna para poder disfrutar de tiempo para nosotros, porque en cuanto lo separamos de su madre llora y patalea lo que me provoca unos celos tremendos porque desde el mismísimo día en que el niño llegó a casa, su madre y yo no hemos hecho el amor. Toda nuestra atención la acapara él y me encanta, ha dado más alegría si cabe a nuestra pequeña familia pero un hombre tiene unas necesidades con su esposa…

Al salir de la consulta del médico me quedo parado frente a ellos, les saco una foto y sonrío embobado, entonces Kate dice: ¿Qué pasa Rick, tenemos monos en la cara?.

-No, es solo que estoy tan feliz de la familia que tú y yo hemos formado, te quiero.

-Siempre. – y nos damos un beso dulce y lento, en el que me demuestra todo el amor que siente y lo agradecida que está ella también por nuestra familia.


	15. I MISS YOU BABY

**NOTA: para el siguiente capitulo Jaime ya tendra como once meses porque si no avanzo con él no puedo avanzar en la historia.**

Estoy todavía en los brazos de Morfeo cuando noto pequeños golpes en el pecho, decido pasar de ellos y seguir durmiendo pero lo que en un principio eran golpes se tornan en besos por mi pecho, por mi cuello, por mis ojos y finalmente en mi boca, es mi musa, sin lugar a dudas, aunque no haya abierto los ojos lo se, es ella; así que continuo el beso y la atraigo hacia mí con lo que queda a horcajadas sobre mis piernas –Castle, no quiero hacer el amor, Rick, despierta, necesito hablar contigo- acto seguido vuelve a bajarse de mi regazo y cuando abro los ojos la encuentro nerviosa, pasándose la mano por el pelo, gesto que hace cuando está preocupada o cuando no quiere hacer algo pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

-Me parece que se lo que te pasa – cuando me mira con cara de pena, con sus preciosos ojos mirándome anhelantes de comprensión me derrite y me trasmite su pena – Estas triste porque no quieres irte a trabajar mañana, bueno hoy –digo mirando el despertador de su mesilla- porque no quieres separarte del pequeño ¿verdad?

-Sí –y se le quiebra la voz, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salen y se abalanza contra mi pecho, la abrazo y espero a que se calme para poder consolarla –es muy duro Castle, no sabía que iba a ser así de difícil separarme de él, voy a pasar de no verlo a tener que verlo unas horas al volver del trabajo y para colmo tu ya no vas a estar trabajando conmigo, también me tengo que acostumbrar a eso.

-Eh, eh Kate, mírame. Vamos a hacer una cosa, cuando estés en el trabajo y sientas que echas muchísimo de menos a Jaime, o a mí –digo poniendo morritos, lo que enseguida la hace sonreir –me llamas y nosotros iremos corriendo, se que el niño solo tiene seis meses y que piensas que la comisaria no es un ambiente adecuado para él pero razona, va a estar en un sitio lleno de policías armados dispuestos a protegerlo, con los mimos de sus tíos y tías y van a ser solo unas horas para que así no sientas que lo vas a ver muy poco –cuando veo que se relaja, que sonríe incluso, continuo – además así yo os podre ayudar con algo del caso cuando estéis atascados porque seguro que os vais a atascar sin mis conocimientos.

-Oh sí, ya lo creo escritor.

-¿Sabes? Ya que me has despertado con lloriqueos podrías compensarme con un poco de amor –la cara de mi mujer cambia, en sus ojos, que se han oscurecido, se refleja pasión. Mira hacia el despertador de su mesilla y tras un "aún me quedan dos horas" hacemos el amor como solo ella y yo sabemos.

OOOOOO

-Bu –cuando aparte las manos de mi cara poniendo una cara graciosa, mi hijo reia a carcajadas y era el sonido más bonito del mundo, nunca me cansaría de escucharlo. Adoraba jugar con él y estaba deseando que creciese para que se interesase por los cuentos que le leo o para jugar con él al laser tags, este niño me había devuelto la juventud, los recuerdos de cuando era padre de Alexis. –Ahora Jaime vamos a cambiarte ese pañal y nos vamos a ir a la tienda de comics porque papi tiene que surtirse de las nuevas ediciones.

Mientras realizaba y cronometraba la ardua tarea de cambiarle el pañal a mi hijo, que no se estaba quieto y solo quería jugar, mi teléfono, en el salón, comenzó a sonar –Venga, Jaime, estate quieto y déjame que te cambie el pañal. –Para cuando el revoltoso miniCastle me dejó terminar de ponerle el pañal, el móvil había sonado tres veces. –Ven aquí colega, ¿sabes? Seguro que la que llamaba era mama porque te echa de menos y quiere que pasemos a verla pero ahora estará enfadada con papa por no cogerle el teléfono –Jaime ajeno a lo que estaba diciendo no dejaba de reírse y tocar mi barba.

Tres llamadas perdidas de Kate, mierda. –Hola cielo, sí, lo sé, perdón, tu hijo se ha puesto tonto y no se estaba quieto cuando le estaba cambiando el pañal, no he podido batir mi record. ¿Qué? Ah, sí, Jaime calla, ¿qué? Vale, enseguida vamos.

Vestí a mi hijo con una camisa blanca, un mono azul marino unos patucos deportivos y una boina que le había comprado mi madre, lo coloqué en la silleta con su peluche de Sulley de Monstruos S.A y nos encaminamos a la comisaría -¡VAMOS A VER A MAMA!

Al llegar todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de golpe, la primera vez que había estado allí, cuantas cosas habían cambiado de golpe…Nada más salir del ascensor ese olor tan característico de mi comisaria, porque sí, sentía que formo parte de esta familia, me dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Saqué a Jaime de la silleta y me acerqué a la mesa de Kate, ésta al vernos sonrió y se acercó corriendo pero para mi decepción primero besó y abrazo a Jaime y a mí me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Pasamos toda la mañana en comisaría y mi hijo pasaba de mano en mano pero él estaba impaciente porque los que lo cogieran fueran sus titos Espo y Ryan, que estaban en un interrogatorio y todavía no habían visto a su sobrino. Kate estaba sensible, cogía al niño cada dos por tres para sentir que no perdia el tiempo que podía estar con su hijo.

Estando en la sala de descanso se acercaron Javi y Kevin que ya sabían que estábamos aquí pero querían ir a por una cosa que tenían en el coche, tras besar al niño le entregaron un paquete a Kate que contenía un chaleco, un chaleco de policía en el que por delante se leía POLICE y por detrás WRITER.

-Vimos un chaleco mini, ideal para él y pedimos que escribieran las profesiones de sus padres para que os podáis echar una foto todos juntitos e igual vestidos –a Kate se le encendió la bombilla, fue al coche y cogió nuestros chalecos, le puso a Jaime el suyo y quedó guardada la foto para la posteridad.


	16. PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS

Capítulo 16-PRIMEROS MOMENTOS

-Rick se te están cerrando los ojos y se te va a caer el niño al final, déjalo en el suelo y que juegue en su alfombra y tu te echas la siesta. –hice lo que Kate me dijo y enseguida me quede durmiendo escuchando a mi hijo y a mi mujer reír.

Debí de dormir poco más de una hora cuando me despertaron los gritos de Kate, -¡eh! ¿que pasa Kate?

-¡rápido, despierta, mira, mira a Jaimie, esta tratando de levantarse solito! –efectivamente, mi hijo, que ya había empezado a andar hace unas semanas pero siempre agarrado de la mano de alguien estaba sujetándose a la mesa, impulsó sus pequeñas y regordetas piernas y se puso en pie. Primero sus pasos fueron inseguros y se cayo varias veces de culo, el pañal amortiguaba los golpes, cuando vio que le quedaba poco para llegar a su juguete de piezas de lego volvió a impulsarse y con pasos mas seguros consiguió coger el juguete. Kate grababa todo con su móvil emocionada, no me había percatado pero las lágrimas también corrían por mis ojos. Me acerqué corriendo donde estaba mi hijo y di vueltas con el en brazos –Eres un campeón colega, el andador a dado sus frutos.

-rick, vamos a ponerlo en el medio y que vaya hacia alguno de los dos, pongo la cámara en la mesa para que grabemos también esto, ¿vale?

-si –puse a mi hijo en el centro del salón y su madre y yo nos colocamos cada uno a un lado de él -¡Jaimie, ven, ven con papá!

-No cariño, ven con mamá, ven con mami cielo.

Tras varios minutos como dos idiotas llamando a nuestro hijo mientras el nos miraba alternativamente, se levantó pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando fue hacia su alfombra a jugar con sus juguetes en lugar de hacia nosotros. Mi cara mostraba desilusión, la de Kate alegría y orgullo.

-¡no ha venido hacia ninguno porque nos quiere a los dos igual! ¿Has visto que esta vez no se ha caído ?

Pasamos todo el domingo grabando y fotografiando cada paso de nuestro hijo y llamamos a sus abuelos y su hermana que no tardaron en venir a casa para deleitarse con las andadas del pequeño, cada vez se mostraba mas seguro aunque sus pasos seguían siendo torpes y su pequeño trasero seguía chocando con el suelo de vez en cuando. Fue la mejor diversión de domingo.

Media hora antes de su baño, mientras las mujeres preparaban la cena, mi suegro y yo preparamos un juego para Jaimie –Este juego lo hacíamos mucho Johanna y yo cuando Katie era pequeña – decía mi suegro mientras colocaba en cada extremo del salón uno de los muchos juguetes del niño- así, poco a poco, aprendió a no caerse. Además era muy gracioso verla corretear con el pañal puesto por toda la casa.

Pusimos al pequeño Castle en el centro del salón, lugar preferido del niño, y él rápidamente se dirigió a por un juguete para pasados unos minutos correr hacia el siguiente. Jim, cuando vio a su nieto completar el juego que tantas veces había hecho con su hija no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas y abalanzarse sobre su nieto para jugar al avión, abuelo y nieto reían mientras yo ponía la mesa.

Pasamos una alegre velada donde el principal tema de conversación había sido Jaimie quien tras ser bañado por su madre y vestidito por su padre había caído rendido en la cuna. –Normal, con la paliza a andar que se ha metido.

Nos despedimos de nuestra familia y nos fuimos a la cama esperando con excitación e impaciencia los siguientes pequeños momentos de nuestro hijo.


	17. REGRESA A CASA

-Ven aquí cariño –agarre a mi mujer por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en un perfecto abrazo que fue demasiado corto – ya verás cómo esta semana se te pasa rápida y no notaras que me he ido. –Kate seguía triste y como un tic nervioso mecía la silleta de nuestro hijo. Cogí al pequeño de la silleta. Jaimie estaba hecho todo un grandullón, apenas le faltaba poco más de una semana para cumplir el año y estaba cada día más guapo. Algunos mechones castaños le caían ya por la frente, sus preciosos y grandes ojos azules te miraban con curiosidad, siempre atento a cualquier detalle; y cuando sonreía los hoyuelos de su madre no tardaban en aparecer. Además había heredado mi espalda y las piernas largas como su madre. Estaba seguro de que mi hijo iba a ser todo un partido de mayor.

-Hola colega, no hagas muchas cosas nuevas mientras papá está fuera porque no me las quiero perder –los ojos de mi hijo reflejaban confusión, no entendía porque su papá se tenía que ir y porque no se lo llevaba – Sí cielo, papa se va pero volverá cuando menos te lo esperes y te montaran una fiesta enorme de cumpleaños, aunque mama no quiera. –esto último lo dije en susurros junto a la oreja de Jaimie quien por el contacto del aire en su oreja reía sin parar.

"Atención, el vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles acaba de abrir sus puertas"

-Bueno, esa es mi señal para irme –atraje de nuevo a Kate hacia mí con el brazo que me quedaba libre y al separarnos unimos nuestros labios hasta que el aire nos faltó- Te llamaré todas las noches. –Lo sé Rick. –Te quiero -Yo también te quiero –Sus ojos estaban ahogados en lagrimas, esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil, era la primera vez que nos separábamos desde que Jaimie nació – Adiós colega

Tuve que girarme rápidamente para que no vieran mis lágrimas correr por mi rostro, una vez en la pasarela para subir al avión mire hacia ellos que se despedían de mi agitando su mano, tristes.

Cuatro horas y media de avión dieron de sobra para terminarme el último libro de Stephen King y echar una cabezada de media hora. En el aeropuerto me esperaba el mismo ferrari que habíamos utilizado Kate y yo cuando fuimos a pillar al asesino de Royce, montado en él me dirigí al mismo hotel que la última vez, siempre iba a los mismos hoteles cuando tenía giras de libros porque así en ellos ya conocían lo que quería y me trataban como a uno más.

Tenía unas horas antes de que empezase la firma de libros y llamé a Kate para avisarle de que había llegado bien y que ya estaba en el hotel, tras varios te quieros mi musa colgó porque el niño reclamaba su biberón. Me tumbé en el sofá, me puse los cascos para escuchar música y me quede dormido.

Me desperté de golpe cuando comenzó a sonar mi tono de llamada: -¿Sí? –Mi agente estaba al otro lado del teléfono, gritando –Sí, perdona, perdona, me he quedado traspuesto por el jet lag, enseguida bajo, espérame en el hall.

Cogí la chaqueta, me eché colonia, me retoque el pelo y cinco minutos después de la llamada me encontré con mi agente en el rellano. La firma no era solo una firma como esperaba, era además una rueda de prensa que según mi agente no incluía solo preguntas sobre "Ranging Heat" sino que además hablaría de mi vida privada.

-Media hora más tarde-

Las preguntas hasta el momento habían sido referentes al libro, a como continuaba mi inspiración, como continuaría la relación entre heat y rook, cuántos libros más tendría la saga…pero entonces llegó el típico periodista sensacionalista cotilla y preguntó.

-Ahora que su musa y usted están casados y tienen un hijo, ¿no cree que al no poder seguirla en las escenas del crimen se perderá su inspiración?

-No, es cierto que Kate y yo tenemos un hijo y que mientras ella trabaja yo lo cuido pero eso no es siempre así, esporádicamente, dos o tres veces al mes sigo colaborando con ellos y siguiéndola en las escenas del crimen porque **no solo somos compañeros en la vida sino también en el crimen. **

-Señor Castle, ¿es cierto que la inspectora Beckett está planteándose dejar el trabajo para ocuparse de vuestro hijo?

-Eso es completamente falso, a Kate le costó mucho separarse de Jameson al principio pero también ama su trabajo y no lo va a dejar. Creo que podríamos empezar la firma de libros puesto que veo que no tienen más preguntas sobre el libro.

Me destrocé la mano pero tras dos horas sin parar de firmar libros por fin volví al hotel, calcule que era hora de dormir en Nueva York y decidí llamar a casa.

-¡RICK!

-Hola, amor.

-Madre mia Rick, te fuiste hace unas horas y no he parado de echarte de menos y Jaimie también, está triste todo el día, nota que no estás.

-Claro, es tan listo como su madre.

-Jajajaja Sí, seguro. Bueno cuéntame ¿qué tal la firma? ¿qué tiempo hace en LA? ¿Estás en el hotel de siempre?

-Eh, eh, eh para no te embales que si no no me da tiempo a contestar. Resulta que al final la firma no era una firma sino una rueda de prensa trampa y al principio ha ido genial, me han preguntado sobre el libro, sobre si continuarían las películas y al final de la entrevista me han preguntado por ti, son…son unos cotillas los sensacionalistas estos.

-Dejalos Castle, es su trabajo, si no no les pagan. Cuentame más, necesito escucharte hablar.

-Un momento, tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Hablamos por facetime, como cuando estabas en Whasington, así siento que estoy más cerca de ti. –Colgamos por teléfono y la llame por videollamada, estaba tumbada en la cama y yo también estaba tumbado en la cama así que parecía que estábamos juntos y charlando como cada noche –Vale, ahora mejor. Un momento. ¿Eso que llevas es mi camiseta? ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

-Sí, es tu camiseta jajajaja y además estoy en tu lado de la cama porque huele a ti, así te extraño menos.

-Ojalá pudiera yo sentir tu olor, tu perfume de cerezas, ojalá pudiera estar ahí para hacerte el amor y darte un beso. Te quiero mucho, mi amor.

-Rick, te quiero.

-Venga vete a dormir que se te ve cansada y mañana el niño te va a despertar temprano, yo me bajaré al spa y después de cenar me acostaré enseguida porque mañana tengo una entrevista en televisión y el vuelo hacia Memphis sale a las 5pm. Estoy deseando que termine ya el viaje.

-Vale, mucha suerte mañana escritor.

-Gracias detective. Ah, se me olvidaba, mándame fotos de Jaime esta semana que no me quiero perder nada de lo que le pase. Te quiero y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Una semana después-

Parado en la puerta del loft escuchaba el sonido del piano y muchas risas, mi familia estaría reunida esperando que yo llegase, lo que no se esperan es que llegue cuatro horas antes de lo acordado.

-¡HOLA, FAMILIA! –Nada más abrir la puerta y escuchar mi voz, mi hijo de casi un año de edad viene corriendo hacia mi con sus piernas regordetas y solamente vestido con el pañal, una semana sin verlo y parece que ha crecido. –Hola, colega, ven aquí. ¡Cuánto has crecido eh! ¿Qué te está dando mamá de comer?

Con mi hijo en brazos me acerqué hacia el sofá donde estaba mi preciosa mujer, vestida nuevamente con mi camiseta y su pelo recogido en un moño, nada más estar frente a ella se levantó, colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y nos fundimos en un beso largo y lento, de esos que te recuerdan todo el amor que sientes por una persona y cuanto la has echado de menos. –Yo también te he echado de menos, Kate. –Le paso a mi hijo y me acercó para abrazar a mi hija, Alexis, mi Alexis, aunque no soporto que este tan lejos, la universidad le está yendo fenomenal, hace practicas y ayuda con muchos casos, mi abogada se está haciendo una mujer. Y finalmente me acerco al piano que mi madre y mi suegro tocaban alegremente antes de entrar yo por la puerta.

-Querido, te esperábamos para la tarde. –Sí madre, pero he decidido daros una sorpresa, no soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de vosotros.

Y con esto, mi familia preparó la comida mientras yo trataba de recuperar el horario de Nueva York, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, note como alguien subía a ella conmigo y al abrir los ojos mi hijo se había tumbado en el lado de su madre, en la misma postura que yo pero mirándome con sus ojos azules, se acercó a mi y tras poner una mano en pecho cerró los ojos, invitándome a compartir esa pequeña siesta con él.


	18. PRIMER AÑO DE VIDA

7:00. Me despierto con el primer pitido del despertador, antes incluso que Kate. Voy corriendo a la cocina. Taza de bebe con leche y ColaCao. Café para Kate y para mí. Tortitas con formas de dinosaurios. Huevos con Bacon. Chocolate. Y el primer regalo del día. Preparo todo en media hora y lo pongo en la mesa, el regalo justo en el centro para que el niño lo vea. Vuelvo al dormitorio y me posiciono en el lado de Kate, comienzo a darle besos tiernos por el cuello, despierta mi amor, besos tiernos por la nariz, buenos días princesa, besos dulces en los ojos, buenos días mama, besos babosos en las mejillas, hoy es el cumple de tu hijo mama. Comienza a remolonear y es entonces cuando me acerco a su boca y ella permite acceso a mi lengua, continuando el baile, sonriendo. Cuando por fin nos quedamos sin aliento dice: "buenos días papa. Gracias por despertarme tan dulcemente."

-Lo haría encantado todos los días si no te despertaras antes que yo para salir a correr.

-Cierto, que pena. ¿Le preparamos a Jaimie el desayuno?

-Sí, venga.

Al salir al salón Kate se para y me mira sorprendida. -¿Te has levantado temprano, antes que yo, para hacerle el desayuno a tu hijo?

-No solo a mi hijo, también a ti.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Entonces vamos a despertarlo, o ¿también lo has hecho tu ya?

-No, eso no, eso quería hacerlo contigo. Vamos. –Subimos corriendo, entusiasmados las escaleras y entramos en el cuarto de nuestro hijo, eran las ocho de la mañana, se filtraba algo de luz por la persiana, abrimos un poco más y contemplamos a Jaimie, solo tenía puesto el pañal ya que estábamos a mitad de Julio, 17 para ser exactos y dormía de lado con los pies encogidos y una mano por encima de su cabeza, Kate comenzó a reírse bajito. -¿Qué pasa? –Me miro sonriendo, feliz. –Duerme en la misma postura que tú, igualitos. –Algo de personalidad tenía que sacar de su padre.

Nos acercamos a él, Kate comenzó a darle tiernos besos por el pelo, los ojos, los mofletes, besos de gnomo en la nariz, mientras yo comencé a hacerle pedorretas en la barriga y cosquillas en los pies. Rápidamente mi hijo comenzó a reír a carcajadas y a pedirle a su madre más besos de gnomo, yo seguía con mis cosquillas.

-¡No, papa pada, pada papi! – con la pronunciación de cada silaba soltaba una pequeña risita- ¡Mami, ile a papi que e deje!

-Vale, campeón ya paro. –Sin que a ninguno de los presentes les diese tiempo a reaccionar cogí a Jameson y baje corriendo las escaleras con él sobre mis hombros, como un saco de patatas. Kate me seguía, disfrutando de la felicidad de nuestro hijo. -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS COLEGA!

-¿Umpeanos?

-Sí cielo, hoy hace un año desde que naciste.

-Ahh! –Y la boquita del pequeño formó una pequeña` O´ al ver las tortitas, el bacon y su biberón de mayores con leche en la mesa, el desayuno de los días especiales. Era muy pequeño y no era capaz de entender por qué se celebra algo especial el día de tu cumpleaños pero mi hijo estaba seguro de que se lo iba a pasar bien ese día.

-¡Venga Jaimie, vamos a desayunar! –Senté al niño en su silla, bien pegadito para que no se le cayese nada y cuando Kate y yo estuvimos sentados el niño se fijó en las tortitas de su plato. -¡PAPA, INOSAUIOS!

-Sí colega, dinosaurios. Y mira las de mama, tienen corazones.

-¿Uyas?

-Las mías no tienen nada cielo pero venga cómetelas –le preparé las tortitas con chocolate y nata como a él le gustaban y su madre se las partió. Fue un desayuno divertidísimo lleno de alegría y cuando Kate quitó la fuente de chocolate de en medio de la mesa, el niño vio el paquete brillante y abrió mucho los ojos.

¡ANDA CARIÑO, UN REGALO!

-¿Pa mi, mami?

-Sí, para ti Jaimie. –Como el niño no podía abrir el paquete él solito, su madre lo ayudó -¡Un cuento Jaimie!

-¿Memo mas a leed?- mi hijo había aprendido a pronunciar una frase con sentido hacía dos semanas pero las frases largas y complejas era incapaz de pronunciarlas. El día anterior, cuando llegue a casa de la gira y después de nuestra siesta no me dejo tranquilo, quería contarme cada cosa que había hecho aunque a su manera. Solo me entere de "comido on mami", "bola abuelo" y "abela pinano". Aun así supuse que mi hijo me pedía que se lo leyese. –Claro que sí cielo.

Kate cogió al niño y lo subió a la habitación para cambiarle el pañal y ponerle el nuevo conjunto que había comprado con Alexis mientras yo estaba fuera, quería que para mí fuese una sorpresa. Mientras ellos estaban cambiándose yo aproveche para meter los platos al lavavajillas, limpiar la mesa y llamar a mi madre y a mi suegro y decirles que los esperábamos en Central Park a las diez.

-¿Rick? Date la vuelta, corre.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a mi pequeñajo en brazos de su madre vestido con una gorra que le había regalado su tía Lanie hace unos meses donde estaba escrito su nombre, llevaba un camiseta blanca de manga corta donde ponía "I'M SO PROUD TO BE CASTLE'S SON" , unos vaqueros cortos y unos tenis. -¡DONDE HABEIS CONSEGUIDO HACER ESA CAMISETA!

-Sabía que te gustaría, Alexis y yo pasamos por una tienda donde imprimían camisetas y mandamos hacer esta, llego hace dos días. Y mira por detrás.-Por detrás se leía "Today is my 1st birthday"

-¡ME ENCANTA!-Me acerqué a ellos, bese a mi hijo en la cabeza y a mi mujer en los labios. –Tú también estás preciosa. Esperadme aquí mientras me cambio, ya he llamado a tu padre y a mi madre que avisa a Alexis para vernos a las diez.

-Vale. Date prisa que en media hora tenemos que estar allí.

Me di una ducha rápida y decidí hacer la gracia, me puse una camisa blanca de manga corta, vaqueros cortos y tenis. Me engominé el pelo y salí al salón donde Kate tenía la barriga de mi hijo apoyada sobre los pies y lo balanceaba de arriba abajo, ambos reían así que decidí grabarlos con mi móvil para la posteridad.

-Yo ya estoy, nos vamos.

-¿Pero Rick, te has vestido igual que Jaimie?

No contesté y ella por toda respuesta comenzó a reírse. A las diez menos cuarto salimos de casa y a las diez en punto nos reunimos con Jim, Alexis y Malcom, el nuevo novio de mi hija, mi madre como siempre llegó tarde. Llevamos al niño a los columpios, al tobogán, a jugar con los patos y finalmente llegamos a la feria de verano que había al final del parque donde Alexis y él se montaron en los caballitos y todos juntos en la noria gigante. A las doce cuando ya pegaba demasiado el sol decidimos sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol extendiendo una sabana sobre la hierba y sacando el almuerzo de cumpleaños donde un nuevo regalo aguardaba para ser abierto por mi hijo. –Anda Jaimie querido, un regalo. –Abela, ¿uyo? –No cielo, es de papa y mama. –Vae.

Esta vez el paquete lo abrió Alexis y el niño literalmente gritó cuando vio los tres peluches de los minions. No los soltó en todo el camino.

-Kate, cielo, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Espo y Ryan que necesitan ayuda con el regalo que le van a hacer al niño, me adelanto mientras vais a casa de tu padre. Os espero en casa a las cinco, ¿Vale?

-Sí. –Me despedí de todos y fui literalmente corriendo las dos manzanas que me separaban del portón de mi casa donde esperaban Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Sarah y Lanie.

-Perdón chicos, no había manera de separarme de Kate. –Subimos a casa y comenzamos a inflar globos, colocar pancartas, juguetes, una mesa para los regalos, una mesa para la comida que preparaban Lanie y Jenny…

Sonó el timbre y me abalancé contra la puerta. -¡LA TARTA! –Recogí el pedido y una vez sobre la mesa les mostré a mis maravillosos amigos la trata que había encargado para el cumpleaños de mi hijo: chocolate y crema, los sabores preferidos de Jaimie y Kate, recubierta de foundé verde y azul pues la tarta era de MOUNSTROS UNIVERSITY, la película favorita de mi hijo. Además de la foundé llevaba lacasitos y golosinas, la vela estaba sujetada por los personajes de Mike y Sully. -¡WOAW, CASTLE, TE HAS PASADO CON LA TARTA!

-¡ACABO DE LLAMAR A KATE Y YA LLEGAN! ¡CHICOS, YA LLEGAN!

Dos minutos después de mis gritos la puerta se abrió y por el umbral apareció toda mi familia, mi hijo recién levantado de la siesta y sentado en la silleta se levantó de golpe al ver lo decorada que estaba su casa y la cantidad de juguetes que había. Una vez terminados los saludos, puse la música infantil que le gustaba a mi hijo y a Sarah y comenzamos a bailar con ellos, a jugar a las figuras, a adivinar las formas en la pared y tras dos horas de diversión decidimos que había llegado el momento de los regalos. El niño se acerco al más grande de todos, el regalo de sus tíos Espo y Ryan quienes le ayudaron a desenvolverlo. -¡JAIMIE ES UN OSO GIGANTE VESTIDO DE POLI!

-Poli omo mami.

-Si como mami cariño.

Después se dirigió a otro de los regalos más grandes, el de su hermana mayor quien lo ayudó a abrirlo: -¡JAIMIE, ES UN CAMIÓN!

-Amión.

Y uno tras otro, abrió ropa, libros, peluches hasta que solo le quedaron tres: el de su madre, el de sus abuelos y el mío.

Cuando abrió el de su madre, un coche de carreras teledirigido, abrió enormemente los ojos; después eligió el de sus abuelos, nada más y nada menos que una cabaña a tamaño real que dentro llevaba una tablet, un microscopio (que no le entusiasmo mucho) y un conjunto militar a juego con el mío. ¡VENGA, QUE TE QUEDA UNO CIELO!

-¿Má?

-Sí, mira es ese. –Ayudé a abrir el regalo. –Mira, esto son unas esposas de juguete, una pistola de juguete, una placa de juguete y un uniforme de policía de verdad como el de mami, tito espo y tito ryan. –BEEEEEEN! –El niño miró extrañado el otro objeto- Esto es una pluma como las de papi para que de mayor seas escritor como él.

Después de los regalos, sacamos la tarta y Kate y yo soplamos la vela por nuestro hijo quien todavía alucinaba con el colorido y las chuches. Mientras sus tios y abuelos jugaban con él Kate me llevó a la puerta y me dijo:

-Rick, gracias por este día tan estupendo que le has dado a nuestro bebe.

-Así serán todos y cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Espero que sí. ¿Sabés? Aunque no es tu cumple yo tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-El regalo de que vamos a tener un nuevo bebe, Rick, porque estoy embarazada.


	19. CONEXIÓN

NOTA: Para guiguita y para mi querida Vicki por ser una de mis mayores seguidoras. Gracias.

Velas. Rosas. Vino para mí y zumo de uva para ella. Solomillo con salsa de queso, el antojo de la semana. Oigo la llave en la cerradura y por instinto me aliso la camisa y me toco el pelo. Kate se para en la puerta asombrada por la escena. -¿Qué es esto Castle?

-Esto es un regalo para la mamá más guapa del mundo. No que va, no solo eso, mi madre y Alexis se han ofrecido a cuidar de Jaimie esta noche para que nosotros pudiéramos estar asolas. Están abajo, en la casa de mi madre así que si llora o le pasa algo pueden venir a molestarnos, ya se lo he dicho, tranquila.

-Oh, vale. –Miró de nuevo la mesa y después la habitación, de inmediato supe que estaba pensando. –Estaba seguro de que al llegar del trabajo te apetecería tu baño nocturno, corre, está preparado.

-Dios Rick, eres un cielo. –Se acercó corriendo hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después correr al baño.

Cuando saque el solomillo del horno y mientras lo dejaba reposar decidí ir a ver a mi preciosa mujer.

-Kate, ¿se puede? –Entre sin esperar respuesta- woaw, perdón.

-No, tranquilo, así mejor y me puedes dar un masaje, que después del baño siempre viene bien.

-Pero, ¿no quieres ponerte la ropa primero?

-No, así mejor, además hace calor y así estoy fresquita.

-Va…vale.

Me acerqué a ella que se sentó en la silla junto a la bañera –separame el pelo de la espalda castle si no no vas a poder darme el masaje –de repente su voz se había vuelto demasiado sensual pero hice lo que me ordenó y separé el pelo de la espalda y lo coloqué en el hombro derecho, esto era demasiado excitante. -¿Tengo que darte todas la instrucciones? Ahora tienes que colocar tus manos en mi cuello y masajear mi espalda como tú sabes, solo como tú sabes Rick –esto último lo había dicho gimiendo, estaba seguro de que así había sido. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y comencé a masajearle la espalda, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sus labios se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa y entonces comencé a besarle el cuello mientras seguía con el masaje, después la espalda, me puse de rodillas y comencé a masajear su cintura.

-Kate, date la vuelta. –mi voz estaba ronca por la excitación que sentía. Cuando estuvo frente a mí volvía levantarme y esta vez masajee su cabeza, bese su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello de nuevo, cuando llegué a sus pechos le pregunté: ¿quieres que continúe el masaje?

-Sí, por favor. –Y así lo hice, comencé a masajear sus pechos y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante, me acerqué a uno de ellos y lo mordique pero con mucho respeto, pues Kate no solo seguía dando el pecho de vez en cuando a Jaimie sino que además estaba embarazada. Gimió y esa fue mi señal para acercarme a su boca y darle un beso de los que quitan el aliento, un beso cargado de necesidad. La levante del taburete y la senté en el lavabo. –Por favor Rick, haz algo pero ya, me muero de ganas. –Sonrei y comencé a introducir dos dedos en su interior, húmedo, para mí. De repente sentí calor, mucho calor y me desprendí de la camisa y el pantalón, por fin la presión de ahí abajo quedo liberada y Kate me suplicó con la mirada que le hiciese el amor. Comencé a introducirme lentamente en su interior por miedo a que pudiese hacer daño al bebe, la agarré de las caderas y entonces ella fue quien se movió de tal forma que mi miembro se introdujo entero en su interior y se hinchó más si cabe cuando mi musa se acercó a mí y me besó, me besó con mucha pasión y me susurro al oído un "más rápido por favor, lo necesito", "pero y ¿el bebe?" "no pasará nada, con Jaimie no paso nada" y me convenció, no pude aguantar más y aceleré el ritmo hasta que ambos, llenos de un amor infinito nos dejamos llevar.

-Waow, no me esperaba poder hacer esto esta noche, aunque echo de menos al renacuajo se puede quedar más a menudo con tu madre, al menos durante mi embarazo.

-Tu embarazo, me encanta. ¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a tener un bebe? –y entonces recordé cuando me lo dijo, lo alucinado que me quedé y la felicidad que me embargó.

_¿Sabés? Aunque no es tu cumple yo tengo un regalo para ti. _

_-¿Sí? ¿Cuál? _

_-El regalo de que vamos a tener un nuevo bebe, Rick estoy embarazada. _

_-¿EMBARAZADA? ¿Cómo?_

_-¿Cómo? ¿ En serio necesitas que te lo explique Rick? _

_-No no pero…¿la píldora? _

_-Se me olvido tomarla con el estrés del trabajo y…bueno..lo siento Rick, se que no es el mejor momento para un bebe pero…_

_-¿Qué no es un buen momento? Es el mejor momento, Kate, yo tengo una edad y o tengo hijos ya o no los tengo y así mejor porque se llevaran un año y nueve meses con Jaimie lo que significa que podrán jugar juntos y seremos más en el equipo de laser tag y dios Kate, me has vuelto a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. _

_- Te quiero. –SIEMPRE._

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo voy a poder probar el delicioso solomillo?

-Eh, voy, espera que me vista.-Me puse los pantalones y la camisa rápidamente y salimos al salón, nos sentamos uno frente al otro y como tenía preparado puse "In my veins" en el reproductor. La velada fue maravillosa, volvimos a sentir la conexión que habíamos sentido desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, volvimos a ser Castle y Beckett, los compañeros en el crimen, Castle y Beckett como confidentes.

Tras el primer plato nos sentamos en el sofá donde nos aguardaban unas fresas con nata y a mi mujer se le ocurrió la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

-Quítate la camisa.

-¿Qué? NO ¿Por qué?

-Confia en mi, quítatela. –Y solo ese confía en mi me bastó. Me quite la camisa y ella me untó la nata por encima, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y comenzó a untar las fresas en la nata de mi pecho, una vez mordía ella y otra mordía yo. En esas estábamos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. –Oh, mierda. Jaimie.

Kate se levantó rápidamente de encima de mí y yo fui corriendo al baño a ducharme y quitarme la nata de encima. La diversión se había acabado por hoy pero había merecido la pena.


End file.
